A Chance at Love
by Fictionaldemon
Summary: What if Damon had a chance at true love in the past? What if the love he lost in 1864 returned to the present? Here is his second chance, will he take it or lose it again. It will be rated T nothing too specific but nothing clean either.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So I know I am very bad at updating my other stories but this one is going to be a just two chapters that I came up with after reading a bunch of vampire diaries fanfics so I hope you enjoy it. I don't any of the characters except the OC that I created.

_Back in 1864_

_My family was packing their things. Since there was this fear of vampires in the town they felt it was only safe that we leave however my heart didn't want to leave. _

_We had moved into this town when I was about 5 years old and were warmly greeted by the Salvatore family. I remember going there almost every day and playing with Stefan and Damon. We became the best of friends and every day I slowly became more in love with Damon. _

_What made me fall for him? To be honest it was his deep blue eyes. Damon had always had this rebellious personality but was still very sweet. The last few months that we had together I tried giving hints of my feelings hoping he would confess that he had a love for me as well. He would return these hints with a wink or a kinky smile or even a sweet kiss on the cheek but nothing was a true sign saying "Yes Olivia! I love you!"_

_In the last month I had here in town, I was losing Damon. A girl named Katherine Pierce came to the Salvatore house and was getting all the attention from the Salvatore brothers. It was very upsetting. No matter how hard I tried to sneak them away from her, she always was able to find us and steal them back. It angered me especially when she would give that innocent smile but I felt she was purposely trying to tear my friendship with them away._

_My parents gave me the option to either stay in town or leave with them. If there was a chance with Damon I don't want to leave. I had to get my answer today. _

_I showed up the Salvatore house and saw Stefan alone. "Stefan!" I shouted. He turned and smiled as he approached me. "Olivia I haven't seen you in some time. How are you?" he asked. "I'm anxious. I need to find Damon. I need an answer." I responded. "Well what is your question? Maybe I can help." "You can help by telling me where he is. Stefan I could be leaving town tomorrow but that depends on the answer I need." He stared at me sadly from the news of my leaving but he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to Damon's room. "He might be in here." He left me there and went back down stairs. _

_I gently knocked on his door and waited for the permission to enter. He gave it and I slowly came in and shut the door behind me. He turned and faced me while he was fixing his shirt. "Olivia what a surprise." He smiled. "Yes it is. What are you getting so dressed up for?" "I am getting ready to go out into town with Katherine." Her name sent a chill up my spine. I need to ask him now before I chickened out. "Damon I need to ask you something." He nodded waiting for my question. "I need to know how you feel about me. What am I to you?" He stared at me In confusion. Why was I asking him this kind of question. He took a few steps toward me and looked me deep in the eyes. "You're my best friend. You mean the world to me. You know that." That was not enough for me. "I am just a friend to you? Am I more than that Damon?" My eyes started to get watery. "Olivia we are really good friends and…" I closed the space between us and kissed him hard to express my feelings for him. He returned the kiss and placed his hands on my back._

_The kiss lasted what seemed forever but it was actually only a few minutes until he broke the kiss. "That was amazing." I smiled at his compliment. I think I actually got through to him. "Olivia...we are really good friends and… that's all we can be." I stepped back and looked at him. I was confused he kissed me back and said it was amazing. I started tearing up. "Damon I…I thought we were more than that…Damon I love you…I thought you loved me back. Months ago you were giving me these hints as I was to you. I…" "Olivia…I did love you… I mean I do love you but as a friend…Its just I am in love with Katherine." _

_I couldn't believe what he just said to me. I turned away from him covering my mouth from letting out my rage to scream and cry out loud. Damon grabbed my hand. "Olivia…" I pushed his hand away. "How can you love her? You only knew her for a month and me for so many years. You said you did love me how does that suddenly leave?" "Olivia I did love you and I was thinking about telling you and proposing but… when Katherine came to town it was like I fell in love all over again. I thought you were the one but I'm pretty sure it is her." He couldn't meet my eyes when he said it. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. I just turned to the door and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I was able to avoid Stefan and when I got to the door and ran home. I didn't look back. That same day I joined my parents and we left on the carriage to our new life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Present time. The night before the tomb was opened in season 1.**

I pulled up to the Salvatore mansion and cut the engine. I was feeling anxious again as I did in 1864 on the day I needed Damon to confess his feelings to me.

Besides the anxiety, other emotions and memories were scrambling through my head. The heartbreak I went to when Damon said he didn't love me because he fell oh so madly in love with the manipulative bitch Katherine. The hunger I went through when I changed into a vampire. The sadness and anger I felt when I returned to mystic falls to discover that my friend Stefan and my love Damon were shot to death and there was nothing I could do about it.

I have spent years trying to move on with my life trying to find any chance of love or even just happiness…but couldn't… my heart was stuck on Damon.

I have killed those who have tried to love me because I was angry that they weren't Damon or even close to a replacement. I was desperate enough to get a witch to try to burn any memories of him out of my mind just to try to move but it didn't work either.

A few months ago I had discovered that Damon and Stefan were both alive. I searched every day to get more information of their whereabouts and finally I was able to come across a vampire who knew where they were. He even told me that Katherine wasn't alive that she was burned in the tomb with the other vampires who were sentenced to their deaths.

This was my second chance. If Katherine wasn't in the picture maybe there was a chance that me and Damon could be together which is what brings me to the front door of the Salvatore mansion.

I gently knocked on the door which creaked open slowly. I let my left foot step slowly and I was able to enter. I guess they didn't have a human living here to prevent vampires from entering.

I looked around at my surroundings and entered the living room to see a fire burning in the chimney. This place was huge and gorgeous compared to their mansion in 1864. My vampire senses could hear someone upstairs walking out to the stairs and I stood completely still.

"Olivia Branch" the voice I recognized whispered. I turned and look up at the stair railing to see Damon in black jeans and a buttoned up black shirt staring down at me. "Damon…."

Using his vampire speed he came down and right in front of me. He stared at me with curiously. "You're alive?" and I tried to smile a little. "Yes I am alive and so are you Damon."

He kept staring at me until he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. "What are you doing here?" he said in an angry tone.

I was gaging for air while I held his strong hand trying to make him loosen up. "I…I came to see you…." He wasn't too convinced so he threw me across the room. I hit the wall and landed on my face. He has become a lot rougher along the years. "Damon I'm telling the truth!"

He picked me up and slammed me against the wall again. "You have been alive for almost 150 years and now is when you come to see me? Yea I am not buying it." I was getting angry with him. This was not the welcome I was expecting. I was able to twist his hand to break myself loose and I pinned him against the wall and let the veins appear under my eyes and my fangs show that I am not taking this bullshit.

"You know what Damon shut up! I thought you were dead! I turned into a vampire and when I returned to mystic falls I find out that you and Stefan were killed. I just found out a few months ago that you both are alive. So yes now is when I come to visit because now is when I found out that you were alive and back here so don't give me any of that crap."

His deep blue eyes stared at me looking for any hints that I was lying but I wasn't. I let him go and recollected my face back to normal. "Damon I came back because I wanted to see you."

"Well you saw me." He said and walked away to his mini bar to pour himself a drink.

"Really? Why are you being such an ass? The Damon that I knew in 1864 would have hugged me or greeted me kindly, not choke me to death and throw me across the god damn room."

"Well princess you obviously haven't noticed that when you live for about 150 years you're bound to change." He chugged his drink.

I was fuming. How the hell was I supposed to confess my feelings to this ass. "I need a drink." I walked over to where he was and pushed him aside to pour myself a glass of whatever he was having. I quickly chugged it and then poured another.

"Well someone is an angry drinker." He smirked.

"Well how angry would you be if you drove two days straight to a town you haven't been to for years to have the person you were friends with treat you like crap?" I raged as I kept drinking.

"I would be peachy." He smirked as he drank more.

I glared at him. I hated him but I loved him at the same time. I wanted to rip his throat out but I also wanted to kiss him. "You know if you aren't going to be a great host, I'll just leave and drink myself to death and go home."

I grabbed a bottle of his Vodka and started heading toward the door. He quickly stood in front of me. "Oh come on don't take it personally. I'm an ass to everyone."

"You would still be an ass to someone who used to be your best friend?" I turned and looked at him. "Ok I am sorry. You're right you were my best friend. If you stay, I'll show you how I treat me really good friends." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I walked back to him and handed him the vodka. "So how do you treat your friends?" I asked.

We started out drinking shot after shot while we talked about our lives over the years. Damon told me about all the killings he had done. I found out his relationship with Stefan isn't too great.

"Now Olivia what's your story?" Damon said while he went to get another bottle.

"Well after I moved away from mystic falls, I tried to start a new life. It was ok the first few months for a normal mortal life until I died." I said staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Who turned you?" he asked.

"I don't know his name. I was walking home one night and this strange man approached me and was trying to be a gentleman and escort a lady like myself home."

He smirked. "You're a lady?"

I glared at him. "Yes I was a lady and I am still a lady but you lack the manners to treat one the right way, exhibit A the hole in your wall. Now shut it and let me finish the story."

"My apologies." He said sarcastically as he continued to drink his drink.

"Anyways, somewhere during the walk he kidnapped me and turned me. I woke up at his home and he said that he turned me so I could be his mate. He fed me one of his slaves and when I completed the transition I was driven with anger and I killed him. I ripped his arms off and snapped his head off and I set his home on fire with him inside."

"That is very lady like Olivia." He commented still with that smirk on his face. God did I want to smack it right off.

"You're one to talk Damon. You killed so many people in your life and you dare to criticize what I have done?"

"Well I have a lot of anger that just hasn't quite left my system over the years."

I heard that sentence and it could have been the booze but it made me boil. I got up and stood in front of him and slapped him across the face. "You're angry? Please Damon, tell me what you have to be angry about? Did you get rejected by the love of your life because you were replaced by some bitch that was only in town for a month? Did you turn and try to find that same love and find out that they had died along with their brother who was your closest friend? Oh wait you must be angry because any time you try to find the smallest bit of happiness with someone else but it wasn't good enough because they were not your true love so you killed them and drank and killed just to get over it? Please Damon tell me why in the hell you are angry?" I was fuming as I stared down his eyes. They were in complete shock but when I realized what I had said I turned away from him.

I can't believe I had said that to him. I was lost in my own embarrassment and didn't realize he was standing in front of me until he put a hand against my cheek and force me to look at him.

"After all these years you still are only interested in me?" he said softly as his blue eyes sadly looked down at my brown ones.

"Yes Damon. I love you. I always have and I still do. When you rejected me in 1864 all that anger and heartbrokenness stayed with me when I turned. I tried to move on but… I just want you…I only want you and that's why I came here to see if we still have a chance now that Katherine is gone for good."

I sensed that when I said her name it stung him a little and he turned away from me. Was he still in love with her? I wasn't going to lose him again to this bitch. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face me and I forced a kiss on his lips. The lips that I have craved to feel for years and he reluctantly kissed back. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away. "Is that how you treat your friends?" he smirked.

I softly laughed. "Yea Damon that's how I treat the friends I really like when I have the alcohol to give me balls. How do you treat your friends?"

He looked at me hungrily and slammed me against the wall and started kissing me again harder and with more passion. I kissed back just as hungrily. He then grabbed a hold of my wrist as he pinned them above my head while we kissed. I moaned quietly while I bite his bottom lip.

We pulled apart and stared at each other for some time. The way he looked at me seemed like I sparked something that was hidden deep inside him. "So…" I blushed.

"You know my really really close friends get to see my bedroom?" He said with his cocky smile.

My mind was thinking a mile a minute. He was going to take me up to his room and I am pretty sure I know what will happen next. I followed him up and he let me step into his room first. It was very spacious and had a cozy feeling to it. I walked over to the window and the view was breathtaking. The forest was very open and the way the light from the sun radiated against the trees was gorgeous.

I was so lost in the view that I didn't realize Damon standing behind me and kissing the back of my neck. I softly moaned as I tried to hide my smile.

"You smell amazing…" He whispered in my ear while he unzipped my jacket. He tossed my jacket aside and started to kiss my shoulders while I moaned in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around my waist while he bit into my shoulder. I let him take advantage of me while I dug my nails into his arms.

When he finished drinking some I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into bed with all my strength. He sat up against the bed frame and I was sitting on his lap facing him. I ripped his short off and felt his body while I started kissing him passionately. I could hear the moans that he was letting out. I can't believe that I was just inches away from making love with Damon Salvatore….

There was so much passion that I had missed out on in the last 150 years but it was everything that I had hoped for. With being a vampire all the emotions were heightened and it was amazing. Every kiss, every feeling, it just felt amazing. Damon was a little rough through it all but it just turned me on even more. We went at it for hours and soon after passed out.

I could feel the morning light hit me. I woke up and realized that we fell asleep naked. I kept the sheets wrapped around my body and I looked over to Damon sound asleep in my direction. I gently laid closer to him and watched his peaceful face slumber. I smiled as I gently leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips once. "I love you Damon." I whispered as I quickly but quietly got up. I grabbed by bag next to the door and went into his bathroom to shower.

When I had finished showering and got myself dressed I came out to see Damon now waking up as he continued to lay in bed. I jumped on the bed and sat next to him. "Morning sleepy head." I smiled. He groaned but then sat up. "Good morning to you too."

"So I was thinking maybe we could go into town today. You can show me around." I suggested.

"Yeah sure. We can do that I guess." He responded while he was up getting his clothes to dress in.

"Maybe we can do something tonight?"

He didn't respond right away. "I'm actually busy tonight."

"Oh…ok that's cool. I can just make my own plans then."

"Don't you have to go home or something?" He looked at me with hope that I would say yes.

"No Damon. Why would I go home when were together now? We are together…right?"

He stared at me for some time and that made me nervous. He just nodded and then escaped to the bathroom. That was really strange.

I went downstairs to get myself a glass of water when I heard the front door open. I started walking in that direction I bumped into Stefan. He backed away startled. "I hope you're going to hug me and not slam against the wall like Damon did." He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Olivia when the hell did you get here? When did you even turn into a vampire." He asked as he let go of his embrace.

"I got here last night and I turned about a few months after I moved away." I responded. "It is really great to see you Stefan. I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"I would have been here last night but I was with…" "Stefan?" A girl voice called him cutting him off mid-sentence and when I saw her I thought I was going to lose it.

"Katherine?!" my voice raged as I let my fangs form and the veins under my eye appear. I was about to attack when Stefan held me back.

"Olivia no it's not Katherine!" He yelled. "What do you mean it's not Katherine? She sure looks like her!"

"She is not Katherine. This is Elena. She's my human girlfriend." I stared at him in confusion but he explained what they figured out when Elena found out about Katherine.

"Wow…that is something. I'm sorry Elena. I almost was about to rip your head off. I'm not a Katherine fan. I'm Olivia Branch. I was a childhood friend of Daman and Stefan." I held my hand out and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. So what brings you into town?" she asked.

"I came to see Stefan and to try work things out with Damon. You see I don't like Katherine because she took Damon away from me 150 years ago so when I found out these boys were alive and that she burned into flames I came to claim what was mine and I have to say it was amazing." I smiled.

They both stared at me with shocked faces. "Wait…are you and Damon a thing now?" Stefan asked.

I nodded. "Well we did share a very passionate night so I will say yes."

"So is Damon not going to go through with opening the tomb tonight?" Elena asked Stefan.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked feeling nervous of what the answer is. Right as Stefan was about to answer Damon came running down. "Stefan and Elena I am so glad you got the time to chat with Olivia but we must be going no time to waste." He grabbed my arm and tried to yank me out of the house but I grabbed him and force him to let go.

"Stefan what is happening tonight?" I asked as I glared at Damon.

"We're going to open the tomb and get Katherine out…" He said softly without meeting my eyes.

I stood in shock at what I just heard. Damon was trying to get Katherine back. We shared a beautiful night together and he was still going to get her out. I looked over at Damon and he was glaring at his brother for telling me the truth.

"Damon…I just don't understand. I came back and you had me believe that Katherine was dead and you knew all along that she was alive? Why didn't you tell me the truth. I thought… I thought last night was our chance?"

Stefan and Elena left the room knowing that things could end badly. Damon didn't say a word.

"Damon tell me the truth!"

"You want the truth? I'll give you the damn truth. I knew that Katherine was alive for a long time. I have been waiting for the longest time to get her out and that was why I was going to be busy tonight." He yelled.

"If you knew then why waste our time with last night? Why go through all that if it doesn't mean anything to you? I confessed my fucking feelings for you and you took advantage. What was I, your last chance to fuck something before you dedicated yourself to Katherine?!"

"No."

"No?" I stared at him while all my emotions were running wild.

"Last night I was prepared to just blow you off and just sleep with you like it was nothing. That's the kind of guy that I ended up being after all these years but when you confessed your feelings I felt guilt for the first time in a long time. When you kissed me…I felt this dream that was waiting to come true. I have always wanted to kiss you Olivia and I have always loved you and it was so stupid of me to let you go and I felt that for a long time after I turned. I was fighting with Stefan over Katherine when I could have just had you to myself all along."

I was tearing up and I knew that this was going to be just like 1864 again. "But…Damon where is the but part that I know you're just anxious to get out."

He had this pained look in his eyes. "I thought you were dead Olivia. I moved on and when I found out Katherine could be alive in that tomb that was me trying to find my second chance. Stefan has Elena now and that means I could have Katherine. I love you but I love Katherine more."

"I'm right here right now Damon in front of you. We could have that second chance that she took away from us all those years ago. You say you love her more but you just confessed that you do still love me. I'm here right now and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Damon. She toyed with both you and Stefan and you just believe that if you let her out she is going to dedicate herself to you? I mean Stefan is taken so why not right?"

I could see that he was getting angry and frustrated. "She will pick me because she loves me back."

"Yeah I bet Damon. She was a bitch back then and she'll still be one. You can pick me now and forget about her. We can live happily ever after. If you pick her Damon, I'm leaving and I am not coming back. If she rejects you, you can't come crawling back to me. I rather kill myself then be someone's second choice. You did that once to me Damon and that destroyed me, I will certainly not have that happen again."

He stood there quietly like he was contemplating his options. He then came right in front of me and held his hand against my cheek and stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever. "Goodbye Olivia." He whispered and disappeared out the front door.

I fought the tears that wanted to spill. I went upstairs to grab my bag and stared at the empty bed of what had happened and could have continued. I came back downstairs to Stefan staring at me with sad eyes.

"Hey don't be upset. You didn't get your heart ripped out twice." I gave a small smile and hugged him close.

"Where will you go?" He asked as he kept hugging me.

"I'll probably go back home or something. You better stay in contact with me now that you know I am alive and somewhat well."

He chuckled and nodded. I looked over at Elena. "You take care of Stefan you hear? Don't be a bitch like Katherine." She nodded and smile as she hugged me too.

I walked to my car and got in. I waved goodbye at Stefan and Elena as I pulled out and started driving away. I can't believe how this had ended. I had fallen madly in love with someone who rejected me a second time. I want to forget him. I want to move on with my life as he so easily had done. The pain was never going to go away and I knew that. I heard that vampires could shut off their emotions but I never did it in fear that I would lose myself. I had my share of kills but I had the guilt following me. Maybe it's time to stop caring and maybe that would be the only way that I could move on.

Here is the plan, I would drive continuously without stopping and whichever town I stop at will be my test at the new life. I'll drink until I can't feel my body to celebrate the end of 150 years of being an emotional bitch who loved to deeply. I'll do the formal countdown and bam new life.

As I approached the sign that says "You are now leaving Mystic falls" I used my mirror to look back at the town that I had once called home. "Goodbye Damon…" and with that I speed off to my new destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I wasn't going to continue this but I thank you for the reviews and the encouragement to continue. So I will try my best to keep it up to everyone's expectations. Umm… I won't be going in order with the show. The setting started with a time in the show but I don't know if I can continue like that for it to make sense so… this story is in an alternate universe I guess lol. I don't own any of the characters except for Olivia Branch.**

Damon POV

She wasn't there…I spent so much time looking for a way to get her out of the tomb and she wasn't there. I was home later on in the night and I sat staring into the fire lost in thought.

If she was alive this entire time…where was she? Why didn't she ever come for me?

Stefan came and sat next to me without saying a word. I couldn't look at him. I felt like my heart was shattered into a million pieces and I was an idiot.

Stefan cleared his throat. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" I just kept staring at the fire place.

"Look Damon…I know you're upset about Katherine but…"

"Upset? That's an understatement. Stefan I'm furious! I had an amazing woman ready to commit to me this morning. I had the greatest night of my life last night. I felt so alive and… and I let her go. I let her go for what? I gave her up for some love that I thought was in the tomb and it turns out she was free this entire time and she could care less about me." I fought between the tears that wanted to spill.

"Damon I'm sorry. Why don't you call her?"

I chuckled. "Yeah Stefan, I'll just call her. Hey Olivia turns out Katherine wasn't in the tomb so I'm ready to settle down with you. Are you fucking kidding me Stefan? Her exact words were "If you pick her Damon, I'm leaving and I am not coming back. If she rejects you, you can't come crawling back to me. I rather kill myself then be someone's second choice." So calling her is not an option."

Stefan sighed. "Damon…Call her."

"Stefan fuck off! I'm not going to call her."

"Damon you deserve happiness and she's it! She won't turn you away Damon no matter how much she'll hate being your second choice because you know what Damon she wants a happy life too. She has been miserable just as much as you have and no matter how much bad you have done in your life you deserve to be happy! This is Olivia Branch from 1864 she won't turn you away!"

"You're right Stefan, I deserve to be happy. I would have been happy years ago if Katherine just turned me and not you. It was supposed to be just me and she turned you too. I won't forgive you for that."

"Damon how can you still have a thing for Katherine? The love we had for her wasn't real. She always compelled us! She manipulated us. And how the Hell did you get from having a love for Olivia to now hating that Katherine didn't just only turn you?"

"Katherine only compelled you. The love we had was real Stefan unlike yours. The love I had for Olivia was just following tradition of the time. It was expected that we find a bride and all that jazz." That was another lie that I had told…and it was eating me alive.

"You are so full of shit. If I had to compare both relationships, the relationship that you and Olivia had was real! You knew her for years and she was completely head over heels for you. I would know, she always told me. I just don't understand how you can reject her."

I was so lost in what he was saying I didn't realize that I started tearing up. Stefan noticed right away and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged his hand off. "I don't deserve her."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as he kept looking at me with concern.

I shook my head fighting the tears and the anger. Stefan kept pushing me to tell him. The anger and sadness consumed me as I grabbed the little coffee table next to the couch and threw it across the room and watched it shattered. "I don't deserve her!"

"What do you mean you don't deserve her?!" Stefan shouted wanting to know what was going on in my head.

"I'm not good enough for her. I never was. The day I went to talk to her father to ask permission for her hand in marriage. He said no. He said he didn't want a reject of society to be married to his precious daughter. When I asked father to go talk to him you know what he said?"

Stefan shook his head obviously never knowing of this event.

"He agreed with Mr. Branch. I'm not good enough to be the husband of a woman with high class like her. Why would I be? I bailed out in the middle of the war, I was against almost everything proper of the time and I have made questionable actions in my time and we wouldn't dare be responsible to have the screwed up son mess with such a lady. In fact he said he would willingly go talk to if you wanted to marry Olivia. Stefan dear fucking Stefan is the perfect example of a perfect husband and that you two would make a better couple than me and Olivia ever could." I was fuming as the tears kept pouring.

Stefan was trying to figure the words to say to me. "I'm sorry they did that to you Damon."

"It doesn't even matter anymore. That's why I can't call her. I'm not good enough for her."

"Damon she doesn't care. She loved the person that you were. Her father gave her so many choices of bachelors so she would marry one and you know what she said? She said she wished that you were one of them because she would have picked you in a heartbeat. She wanted you Damon. She wanted you back then and she clearly still wanted you if she came here last night."

If my heart was beating, I know that it would have skipped a beat. I wanted to call her and beg her for forgiveness. I wanted her to come here and stay with me and I wanted to give her all the love I failed to give years ago.

"Damon just call her." Stefan insisted again. I nodded and went up to my room.

I sat on my bed as I stared at my phone. Stefan texted me her number and all I could do was stare and reminisce of my mistake.

_Back in time to 1864_

_I had invited Olivia to join me for a picnic in my backyard next to our favorite tree. I could remember the day that I saw her. She looked gorgeous. We ate while we conversed. _

_My heart would skip a beat when I heard her laugh and her smile was breathe taking. Sometimes I would just get lost in her eyes and not respond to what she was saying. She flicked a grape at my face. "Earth to Damon!" she giggled. "Did you even hear anything that I had said?"_

_I blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't catch anything. Can you repeat yourself?"_

_She gave me a look of disappointment but I knew it wasn't real because she was fighting to smile. "Why should a lady have to repeat herself?" she sighed and looked away. Seemed like she wanted an apology. _

_I got my special smile ready as I laid my hand on hers. Feeling her hand in mine sent tingles to my spine and I could see she was smiling a little from my actions. "My apologies Olivia. I hope a lady like you will forgive me but you are a special lady and I hope you will repeat yourself." She looked over with a full smile on her face and then she kissed my cheek. "Of course I forgive you and and I will repeat myself." _

_The kiss she gave to my cheek made me blush so much. It took all I had in me to not turn my head so I could actually kiss her on the lips. For the past few months she has been giving me hints of her affection and I had returned them. I wanted her but we were both too shy to admit the feelings, but they were there. I listened to what she was saying as she repeated her story of the discussion she had with a friend in town and once again I started losing focus. I was getting lost in her beauty and the sound of her voice. Olivia noticed this and laughed again as she threw another grape at me to bring me back to reality. _

"_What is up with you today Damon? You look like you keep daydreaming every time I start talking." She stared at me as I was just smiling like an idiot and it made her laugh. _

_She has no clue how much she drives me crazy. I couldn't flat out say that I was dreaming about her. I wanted her. I truly did. I honestly wanted to marry her right now if I could but I knew how traditional she is so… I have a plan. _

"_I'm thinking about doing something that is going to change our lives forever." I simply said. _

_She raised an eyebrow. "What would that thing be? Please tell me you're not going to join the war again. I couldn't handle you leaving the first time."_

_I chuckled. "No don't worry nothing like that." I grabbed her hands into mine and smiled. "Do you trust me?" She smiled and nodded. I kissed her hands and looked at her. "I will see you tomorrow at the dinner party. Promise you will be there." She nodded and swore she would be there. _

_After we had picked up our picnic and went our separate ways, I went up to my room to freshen up and look presentable. I had went to town to the Branch's business to talk to Olivia's father. _

"_Hello ." I greeted while shaking his hand. _

"_Damon Salvatore. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked as he gestured for me to take a seat. _

_I cleared my throat not sure how to start this. "Well sir…I… I think that you have a lovely daughter."_

"_Well I'm glad you think so. I think so too although she could use some work but hopefully with a man in the picture he can teach her to be more proper."_

_I thought Olivia was perfect. She wasn't too conformed into society which I loved about her. "Well I'm glad that you think that she needs a man in her life because…" the words were stuck in my throat. No Damon don't screw this up. "Because…I want to ask for your permission to marry her."_

_He stared at me for some time before he busted out laughing. This confused me. Why would he laugh? "Sir… I was being serious." His laughs cut short. "Oh you were?" I nodded. He sighed "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore but the answer is no." I stared at him hurt. "I don't understand sir. You said you wanted Olivia to have a man and I'm here asking for you permission." _

"_Look I think you are a good kid but you're not what the misses and I had in mind as a husband for our daughter. We want our daughter to be with someone with a good reputation and wealth…" This is one of the things of society…Reputation over love. _

"_and while the Salvatore family have those qualities, you're not exactly the best person fit. You have questionable taste and you don't seem to live up to your name. I mean you did leave in the middle of the war."_

"_Sir with all do respect. I love your daughter and I know for a fact that she loves me back. I was hoping for your blessing since I believe love is a greater reason for two people to be together, not just for wealth and a reputation."_

"_Well Mr. Salvatore that is the reason why I have to disagree. A woman needs the finer things in life and she'll love the man who gives it to her. Now if you'll excuse me I must be returning to work and you need to leave." _

_I left without saying another word. I can't believe that her father was putting everything above her feelings. I know Olivia, she would marry someone for true love not for their money. I sighed. I couldn't bare to lose her. I needed help and I hated who I was going to ask for help from. _

_When I got home I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door to my father's office. He gave me permission to enter. He looked up at me and sighed. "Damon what do I owe for your visit?"_

"_I need your help." I tried to keep my voice calm. Last thing I need is to snap and lose any chance of having Olivia._

_He looked up at me curiosity. I have never asked for his help in my life. "Well go on and spill it out."_

_I sighed. "I went to visit . I asked if I could marry Olivia and he rejected the idea. He said I wasn't suitable to marry his daughter. I was wondering if you could talk to him to see if he'll change his mind."_

_My father frowned. "Absolutely not."_

_I frowned back. "Father please, I am begging you. I have never come to ask for your help and this is important."_

"_Damon the answer is no."_

_I was fuming. "Well why not?!"_

"_Olivia's father is right to reject you. You are a shameful disgrace to this family and I will certainly not be responsible if you ruin that girl. Now if Stefan came here and asked for my help I will gladly arrange the two together. They would be perfect and Stefan is perfect husband material unlike you."_

_I was so angry I went up to his face to yell at him. "I love her! Stefan only loves her as a sibling he would never marry her. I love her to the ends of the earth and I want her to be my wife."_

_He stared at me and pushed me away. "The answer is no. Now go clean up. Katherine Pierce should be here soon." He started to walk away and when I wouldn't bulge he sighed. "If you want help here is some advice. If you truly love her, you'll let her go so she can have a better life than she would have ever had with you." With that he left the room and stood there like a complete failure. _

_Back to the present._

After remembering that painful day I dropped my phone to the ground. I have to let her go. I am no good for her. I thought about why I was with Katherine. While I did have feelings for Katherine, Stefan was right, it wasn't real feelings. I figured the best way to let her go is have her move on but for her to move on she had to forget about me. If I got her to hate me she would easily forget me and get the life she deserved. I love her with all my soul but I am no good for her. She came back to be with me and I wanted her so much but I chose Katherine because I was an idiot. I am an idiot for thinking that a false love was better than the real thing but also an idiot to think that I deserve any bit of happiness. I deserve to be alone and bitter. I'm not going to call her. I'm not going to call her. I got myself into bed as I cuddled against my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

**Well what do you guys think? Definitely a side of Damon that no one expected am I right? What would you guys like to see in the next chapters if you want this to continue so they end up together? Reviews would be amazing **


	4. Chapter 4

**~I thank you all for the support! I was just so touched I wanted to write a chapter for you all I hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of the characters except Olivia Branch!~**

Olivia POV

I drove for hours. You know how I said that the town that my car runs out of gas will be the town I start my new life? I lied. I actually filled the tank and continued to New York City. I have never turned off my emotions and I have no idea what kind of person I will become so I figured might as well go to a city that won't mind a few dead bodies lying around.

Throughout the drive I thought about Damon. I loved him. I loved him with my heart and soul and I just don't understand why he picked Katherine over me.

I remembered the day we had a picnic in his backyard and he was so distracted. I couldn't understand what he was thinking about but when I was able to break him out of his trance all he said was "I'm thinking about doing something that is going to change our lives forever." I couldn't figure out what he meant but then but as I thought about it I thought he was going to propose to me but I was wrong.

_1864 night of the party_

_I had arrived in my dark blue dress that suited my body nicely. My hair was in a loose bun and my makeup was simple. I was greeted by Mr. Salvatore. "Olivia it is always good to see you."_

"_Like-wise Mr. Salvatore." I curtsied and continued my way inside the home. I respectfully greeted all the other men of the town and then kept my search to find at least one of the Salvatore brother. It was then I found the boys with a girl that I didn't recognize. I approached the three as they continued conversing. _

"_I don't mean to interrupt but I have been looking for you two for the longest time." The boys looked at me and nodded. I held my hand out to the girl they were talking to. "Hello I am Olivia Branch, a very good friend of these two." She shook my hand. "I'm Katherine Pierce and you have a good taste in friends. These two and their father were kind enough to take an orphan like myself to stay here until other arrangements could be made."_

_I smiled politely. "Well they are the best and kindest in town." _

_After that short conversation they were walking around introducing Katherine to the rest of the guests. It was wrong of me to be jealous but they have been ignoring me the entire night. Damon said he had news that would change our lives. Every time I tried to approach him and asked he ignored me and would keep focusing on Katherine. _

_I tried conversing with other folks but my mind was just focusing on Damon. It was the point in the evening when we would do the traditional dance. I watched as both boys were asking Katherine to dance but when she had chosen Stefan, Damon looked disappointed. He glanced over in my direction and started walking in my direction. "Would you like to dance?" he held his hand out and I nodded as I took it. While we danced he kept glancing over at Stefan and Katherine and would frown but quickly put a fake smile on for me as if I didn't notice. _

_Why would he be so disappointed in not being able to dance with her? Most of these events he would ask me to dance and this time it was like a chore to him._

"_Are you ok?" I asked him. He just nodded and wouldn't look me in the eye. This frustrated me. I gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Damon what's wrong?"_

_He just stared at me as if he was trying to figure out who I was. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then would shut it right away. I sighed and let his chin go. "Nevermind Damon." When the dance was over I made my way to leave the house and return to my own. Well this was a disappointing night. _

Present

When I snapped out of that reminiscing I was already at the hotel I wanted to stay in. I quickly checked in and went up to my room. It was a small room with a queen size bed, a desk, a tv and a simple vanity area and bathroom. I looked at the time and it was about the time the gang would be heading over to open the tomb. I sighed and tossed my phone on the bed as I opened up my suitcase to pick my outfit out for the evening. I grabbed a corset leather top, black skinny jeans, a jacket to match and my heeled boots and I laid it out on the bed. I grabbed my toiletries and went into the bathroom to shower and make myself clean and decent.

While in the shower I let the water just hit me while I was lost in thought. Tonight out of all nights my emotions and mind were going through a storm. I remembered when I was walking home the night I turned.

_It was midnight and I was exhausted. I was making my way down the street when a handsome man approached me and insisted that he would escort me home. I gave in and that was my mistake. As we were walking in silence and there was no one to be seen he pulled me to the side and pinned me against a tree. "You are by far the prettiest thing that I have seen in a while and I want to make you mine." His words startled me and I started fighting. I tried hitting him and pushing him away but I was week and out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain against my neck and I could feel liquid oozing. I screamed my heart out until he shoved his freshly wounded wrist into my mouth. I whimpered as I tried to reject the awful taste going down my throat. Seconds later there was a snap in my neck and I fell into darkness. _

I snapped out of it and quickly shut the water out as I gasped and felt my neck. I really needed a drink. I wrapped a towel around my body and made my way to the bed area and dried off and go dressed. I went to the mirror to brush my hair and apply makeup. I caught myself staring at myself. I swear I thought I saw Damon in his clothes from back in the day behind me and smiling.

"You look beautiful…" the figment whispered.

I quickly turned around and there was no one. I was very startled. Obviously I am very traumatized and I need a distraction. I quickly grabbed my purse and hotel key and left the room without hesitating.

When I got outside and felt the cool air hit my skin I relaxed a little. I looked at the street I was at and started walking left to find a club. I went to one of the popular ones on the main street and pulled my license out to the body guard who let me in. The music was loud and jamming and I started to feel really relieved as I danced my way to the bar.

I told the bar tender that I wanted the strongest thing that he had and he nodded. He gave it to me right away and I started to take sips as I examined the scenery. I watched as a group of girls dressed slutty started grinding on guys and I just rolled my eyes. That is how you get raped or fed on by vampires.

After I had had a glass or two of my drink I decided to get myself on the dance floor. I had a few guys come up and try to have their way with me which I let them until I rejected them after the song ended. The night was going great so far. 5 hours and 10 drinks later I had the buzz of a life time. I sat against the bar as I drank my 11th drink and watched the crowd around me. I was fine until I was looking at the group of men standing aligned against the wall and once again another flashback hit me.

"_Olivia, are you almost done getting ready? The gentlemen downstairs are waiting for your prescense." My father asked. _

_I was finishing my hair up. I knew what this meeting was about. He wanted me to talk to different men who and pick one to marry. I looked in the mirror and smiled hoping that Damon would be one of them. I eagerly went downstairs to the 5 men lined in a row but not one of them were Damon. I frowned but I had to respect my father's wishes and so I conversed with them. By the end of the afternoon they all waited eagerly for an answer. "Olivia who shall it be?" my father asked. I stood frozen looking at all the faces. "I...I can't do this…" I stuttered. _

A handsome guy came up to me. Apparently I was staring at him while I was daydreaming. He held his hand out and asked me a question. I stared at him. "What was that?" I asked. "I said shall we dance?" he smiled and waited for my answer eagerly. I froze and was lost for words. "I…I can't do this…" I said as I grabbed my purse and pushed him away. I started making my way to the exit as I was pushing through people but that didn't stop the visions that were constantly haunting me.

Stefan POV

I was in my room thinking about what Damon had confessed to me about the past. I didn't know that Damon tried to get permission to marry Olivia. It hurt to find out not only did her father think he was unfit to be a husband for her, but so did our father. I felt guilty about it. I supported their relationship even if they wouldn't admit true feelings to each other. I would have tried to help Damon if I would have known.

The fact that both parents wanted me to marry Olivia made me sick. Don't get me wrong, I love Olivia deeply but as a sister. I felt she was better for Damon and I wanted that for the both of them. They had similar personalities and understood each other. I would never take her away from my brother.

I kept thinking about the choices Damon made. He was an idiot. Not only did he let her go in the past which I guess was understandable since Katherine manipulated the both of us but he had the chance to make things right and he let her go. I get that he feels he isn't good enough for her but she came back for him which means she doesn't care what society wanted.

I should check to see if he called her. I left my room and headed to his room to see he was in bed cuddling a pillow.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm trying to sleep, what does it look like I am doing?" he mumbled in his pillow.

I sighed. "Did you call her?"

He didn't say a word.

"Damon…please tell me you called her."

He looked up at me. "No I didn't. Why do you want me to call her so badly?" he asked sounding irritated.

"I want you to call her because you need to and get her to come back here. With all the stupid and reckless things you have done, this has to be by far the most stupidest thing you have ever done."

I clearly hit a nerve and he jumped out of his bed and stood in front of me glaring. "Please Stefan, enlighten me since you just know everything."

"Well your soul mate just shows up out of the blue and you reject her like she just some average girl. You have the chance to call her and make things right but I guess it's impossible for you to be happy when you have your head up your ass."

He glared. "I deserve to be bitter for the rest of my life."

I sighed. "You're an idiot. So I guess Olivia deserves to be bitter too right?"

I hit another nerve. "Are you out of your mind?! She deserves to be happy. She is the most beautiful and most amazing person I have ever known. She deserves to be with someone that loves her and will make her happy every day and give her everything she ever wanted and no one can give her that except…me.." He shouted at me then stared as he came to a realization.

"Do you love her Damon?"

"With all my heart."

"Would you do whatever it takes to make her happy?"

"Of course I would. I would do whatever it takes even if it means I would lose my life."

I smiled. "Then call her and tell her that."

Damon started smiling like an idiot. I got through to him. I failed at helping them get to together in 1864 but I will not fail him now. He deserves to be happy. He dialed her number and we both waited patiently.

Olivia POV

I was losing my mind. Everywhere I turned I got painful memories of not being the one for Damon.

I turned left and would mistake a couple making out as Damon and Katherine. I looked right and would see them walking hand in hand. I was dying.

As I tried to make my way through the crowd, girls would give me disgusted looks but I saw them as Katherine smirking for her victory.

The men that would approach me with concern I pictured them as Damon repeating his rejection.

I was finally outside and I started walking fast away from the club and to the park. It was dark and pretty much empty so I took a seat on a bench and held my head as I tried to breathe. I hated this feeling. I spent 150 years trying to suppress it and after the morning with Damon and his rejection it was ten times worse.

I was crying as I held my knees up and rested my head against them as I let every emotion pour out. I would gradually would look up and see many scenes of Katherine and Damon together and I would scream and cry harder. I couldn't do this anymore. I just want the pain to go away. I straighten myself in the seat and stared out in the dark. I blinked a few times and I could picture the present Damon standing in front of me. "This pain has to stop." I whispered to him.

I started counting backwards. "10…9…8…7..." I breathed heavily and as I was about to continue my phone started ringing. I choked back the tears as I looked down on it to look at a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I softly said.

"Olivia! Thank god you answered!" the man shouted relieved.

My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the voice. "Damon?"

He nervously chuckled softly. "Yeah it's me. What's wrong with your voice? You sound like you have been crying." He asked concerned.

I wiped my tears. "I'm an emotional drunk. New York and all the drama around it just adds on to the emotions you know." I lied. I was drunk yes but I was crying because of him.

"You went all the way to New York? Wow! Ummm…cool I guess."

"Damon why are you calling me? Don't you have Katherine to take care of? A person being stuck in a tomb for so long I'm sure needs all the attention."

He remained silent for a while and I stared at the figment in front of me glaring. The real damon sighed and finally answered me. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I choked as I felt the tears stinging my eye again. Even with the real Damon on the phone the figment of Damon in front of me was mouthing what he was saying but more negative which made me panic.

"I wanted to say that I made a mistake. I chose made a mistake long ago and I did it again." he said.

I blanked out at the figment Damon who was mouthing it and he then let out an evil smirk.

"I should have let these feelings go when I had the chance instead of wasted the time and it came back and haunted me." Damon explained.

The figment Damon said it and then Katherine joined his side. They held hands then and both gave an evil smile.

I was hyperventilated and crying out loud. "Why?!"

"Why what? Olivia what's wrong?!" The real Damon was shouting trying to get my attention. He must of put his phone on speaker because I could hear Stefan's voice shouting too.

The Damon and Katherine in front of me turned into a witch. Not just any witch but the witch I asked years ago to wipe my memory.

"You are pathetic. You think I would do you wanted me to do? When you asked me to erase your memories, I had something more in mind. You see you needed to be punished. I knew that you were going to see Damon again and I wanted you to suffer and you are. That's why you keep seeing all these memories and its hurting you." The witch said.

I fell on my knees and dropped my phone which turned on the speaker. "Please stop it! Stop the pain!" I sobbed.

Damon shouted through the phone. "I want to stop the pain! I want you Olivia, I'll do anything!"

"Olivia listen to us!" Stefan shouted.

I was sobbing and clutching my head I didn't hear them. Time was freezing all around me and the voices in the phone were muffled and not one clear statement came through. "Make it stop!" I shouted.

The witch bent over to look me in the face. "You can this stop. It was something you could have done all along. Just turn it off."

"Turn it off?" I whimpered.

"No! No don't turn it off Olivia! Just stay with us! Don't turn it off!" Stefan and Damon shouted.

"Just count backwards from 5 and turn it off." I witch encouraged. I nodded and started counting backwards. "5…4…3.."

"Olivia please stop counting! Just listen to me! Don't turn it off, I am so sorry!" Damon cried out.

"2…1…" I closed my eyes and then all the overwhelming emotions just vanished. I looked around and all the images of Damon, Katherine, and even the witch were gone.

I looked down at my phone listening to Damon and Stefan shouting and I smirked. "Olivia?" Stefan called. "The Olivia you are looking for is gone. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner to catch." I hung up and stood. I fixed myself and then made my way to the guy that I could see 2 miles away in the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**~I am officially on summer break! I am so excited! Anyways On to the story! I don't any of the vampire diaries characters except for olivia~**

Damon POV

"Damon why are you calling me? Don't you have Katherine to take care of? A person being stuck in a tomb for so long I'm sure needs all the attention." She said.

I remained hesitant. Why was I calling her? Oh right because I want her back. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she choked out. She was really emotional. I really have to make things right with her.

"I wanted to say that I made a mistake. I chose made a mistake long ago and I did it again." I said. She remained quiet on the phone.

"I should have let these feelings go when I had the chance instead of wasted the time and it came back and haunted me." I explained. It was the truth. I should have told her my real feelings long ago when I had the chance and I would have avoided trying to fall for Katherine.

"Why?!" she screamed. I was really confused. "Why what? Olivia what's wrong?!" I asked in concern. Stefan was concerned to so I put my phone on speaker.

"Olivia are you ok? Its Stefan." He asked. We both called out her name and tried to get her attention as we heard her cry over the phone. We heard that phone change to speaker as the surroundings around her became louder. I'm pretty sure she dropped the ground and continued crying.

"Please stop it! Stop the pain!" she sobbed. My heart was breaking and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

I shouted through the phone. "I want to stop the pain! I want you Olivia, I'll do anything!"

"Olivia listen to us!" Stefan shouted. I couldn't bare anymore so I handed the phone to Stefan as I started pacing and clenching my head. What is happening to her?

"Make it stop!" she shouted as her sobs were becoming unbearable to hear.

"Olivia just breathe ok? Just take deep breathes and try to calm down." Stefan ordered.

"Turn it off?" she whimpered. What did she just say?! I quickly ran back to my phone and grabbed it from Stefan. "No! No don't turn it off Olivia! Just stay with us! Don't turn it off!" Stefan and I shouted.

She started counting backwards in between breathes. "5…4…3…"

"Olivia please stop counting! Just listen to me! Don't turn it off, I am so sorry!" I cried out. If she turns her humanity off she won't be the same again.

"2…1…" she whispered and she was silent. I held my breathe. Please tell me she didn't actually do it. "Olivia?" Stefan called.

"The Olivia you are looking for is gone. Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner to catch." She said in a bitchy tone and hung up the phone.

Stefan and I stared at my phone as it was making the disconnected voice.

"What just happen?" I asked as I was trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Clearly what happened is that she couldn't bare the pain anymore so she shut her emotions off." Stefan stated.

"I get that but something just wasn't right. She was ignoring everything we were saying and was focused on something else as if there was someone there with her."

Stefan pondered the idea but then shrugged. "Even if that were true she still shut off her emotions and I want to know what you are going to do about it."

I thought about it. "What's there to do? She shut it off and she's not going to give a damn. If I show up she'll hate me. Shit I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill me."

"So you're not going to try?"

"Nope." I said as I turned and got back in my bed. I hated just leaving her again but she'll be better off without me.

Stefan scoffed. "I can't believe you. You know in 1864 you were the man with a plan. You never gave up on what you truly wanted. As a vampire that's who you were. You always had a motive for something and you did whatever it took to get it even if it meant killing people. The girl you love is out there with her emotions off and you don't even care."

I shrugged off what he said. "Fine Damon you don't want to care that's fine but I do care and I'm gonna figure out a way to bring her back."

"Why do you even care? You have Elena."

"Damon I care because she was a sister to me! I don't want to date her, I never did. I wanted you two to be together. I never found anything redeemable about you until tonight. You showed more humanity than you have over the years and I am not going to let that go. If bringing her here so you can be damn happy means you stay human then so be it. I'm bringing her back. If you don't want to be happy fine fuck you then but I want her to be and I'll get her though your rejection again. I already lost Lexi because of you, I am not losing this friend." After his lecture he stormed off.

I stayed laying down facing the window. I do care. I failed her so many times. I was a disappointment and my father and her father were right not to have us engaged. I am the worst person in the entire world. Hearing her cry tonight was part one of my long life of misery and punishment. Shutting her humanity off was the best thing for her because then she can forget about me and forget the pain I caused her.

I continued staring out the window until I fell asleep. Deep in my sleep I was having a dream about my mother.

_I was in the bar drinking my emotions away like I would normally would and my mother took a seat next to me. I looked over at her and im assuming this is what she would look like if she was alive and in this present time. _

"_Damon what are you doing?" my mother said in her soft gentle voice. _

"_I'm doing what I always do?" I said as I choked down my drink. _

_She took the glass away from me. "I mean what are you doing not letting yourself be happy?"_

_I looked over at her and sighed. "I don't deserve to be happy. I'm just a huge disappointment."_

"_That is not true. Damon I know you and I have never been disappointed in you until now." I looked over at her to meet her gaze. "Damon I know that you have been in a lot of pain over the years and I know that Olivia has been as well. You both need each other. I know your brother is going to do the right thing, but you're the only person that can bring her back and you're the only person who can give her the love she needs and the life she wants."_

"_I don't know if I can, I don't know if she'll love me the same." I said as I felt the tears in my eyes._

"_Damon…If you love something you let it go. If it comes back it was meant to be, but if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be. You let her go because you loved her deeply and you thought that you were not good enough for her but she came back because she thought otherwise. She is meant to be yours."_

_I smiled a little. "She is meant to be mine."_

_My mother smiled and nodded. "Now go save her. Do what you should have done years ago." She kissed my forehead and then disappeared. "Thanks mom." I whispered. _

I woke up and it was 7 AM. I have to get her back. I quickly jumped in the shower and changed my clothes. I then grabbed a bag from my closet and started packing. Once I had packed I went down stairs to see Stefan hanging up on the phone. "What's the bag for?" Stefan asked. "I'm going to get my girl back. You down for a road trip?" I smirked and Stefan smiled. "Let's get her back." Stefan quickly went up to his room to get the bag he had already packed and we both left to New York.

I had become close to the sheriff so I had her do me a favor and track Olivia's phone and credit cards to figure your out where she was. Halfway through the drive she already sent me all the information we needed. I was speeding through the hours because I wanted to get to Olivia as soon as I could.

Olivia POV

I was living it up. I didn't hesitate one bit on starting my life as an unemotional vampire. I went to every club that night and drank without a care in the world. After my 6th victim that night I went back to the hotel and it was about 9 AM. My clothes were wrecked and covered in blood. I took them off and tossed them in the trash can. I went into the bathroom and showered then changed into my pajamas. I was exhausted and I got into bed. I was drunk and had been up for hours and I honestly can say that I probably slept for an entire day and was woken up by a loud banging at my door. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. I was really out of it and I opened the door without even looking at the peep hole.

"I don't need any maid service." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Well if we see them we will let them know." The voice said. That voice was all too familiar. I looked up and saw Damon smirking while Stefan was standing next to him smiling.

"Oh what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Just thought I pay my friend a visit and see how she's doing."

"Well I am just peachy. Goodbye." I tried to shut the door but Damon forced it open and he and Stefan let themselves in. I scoffed and closed the door and walked over to them.

"This is a cozy room you got." Stefan complimented.

"Thank you Stefan but seriously what are you guys doing here? Do you know what time it is that you just barged in and woke me up?"

"We wanted to see you after that phone call."

"And what time is it? It's 6pm!" Damon scoffed.

I glared at Damon then looked back at Stefan. "Well as you can see I am perfectly fine. I had a very fresh meal last night and I partied all night long."

"You turned your humanity off."

"And it was the greatest thing to happen to me. No more guilt or feeling sorry for myself and no more pain that I suffered from this asshole." I told Stefan as I pointed to Damon. They both bit their lips trying to ignore my comment.

"Well that's good I guess. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go get some dinner and go out. You were at the house for a day and we never got to catch up." I stared at Stefan trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Alright give me a few minutes." I went to my suitcase and grabbed a dress and a bra and went to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair and teeth and then did my makeup. I came out in a tight short red dress and went to put a pair of heels and a black leather jacket. I saw Damon staring at me.

"Take a picture Salvatore, it will last longer." He smirked at my comment. I grabbed my phone and followed them out. We went to an Olive Garden nearby and got a booth. I sat alone while Stefan and Damon sat across from me. We ordered wine with our dinner and I nibbled on bread sticks while we waited for the food.

"So Olivia…"

"So Stefan…" I mimicked him.

"Are you going to stay in New York or do you have a home somewhere else?"

"I used to have a house in California but it burned to the ground a couple years ago so I'm just traveling around but I might stay in New York. It has a lot of variety here." I looked over at one of the waiters and I licked my fangs while I gave a devious smile.

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan felt uncomfortable. We sat quietly and we overheard the couple behind us talking about the recent deaths of victims. I couldn't help but smile.

Damon looked at me. "Let me guess, was that your doing?"

"Guilty." I winked.

I looked up at the Salvatore brothers as they looked at each other. Damon was smiling like he was proud but Stefan shook his head as if telling him not to praise my actions. I continued to drink my wine. We remained quiet for some time. I think they were trying to avoid any more awkward conversations about my killings. Our meal finally arrived and we started eating.

"So how is the food?" Damon asked.

"It is pretty good. I enjoy a good Italian dinner." I replied and then glanced over at our waiter who happened to be Italian. "I bet he taste just as good too." I eyed him until he walked around the corner.

Stefan coughed. "So this garlic bread is pretty good." I smiled. "I'm guessing you don't do human?"

"Nah he's more for bunnies and squirrels." Damon answered.

I glared at him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were Stefan." He glared back and then continued eating.

"No I don't. I am on am all animal diet." Stefan replied.

"That must be painful. I tried that once. It is not as good as humans."

"Well it works for me." I nodded and kept eating. I would look at Damon eyeing me every now and then. "Damon why do you keep staring?" I asked.

"I just can't believe you are different than when I saw you a few days ago."

"You mean that I am not a pathetic brat hung up on a guy anymore? That I kill all I want and not feel any guilt or pain anymore?"

"I'm sure you don't think this is better than who you were before?" Stefan asked.

"I moved on. I can have a fresh start and I am enjoying it so far. Maybe I can actually find a decent guy who won't break my heart." I glared at Damon who was awkwardly looking down. Yeah hurts doesn't it asshole.

We had finished eating and they offered to pay for dinner. We then left the restaurant and were deciding where to go next. They were obviously up to something so I am going to have fun with them. "Let's go to Club Tango." I smiled and started walking in the direction of the club as they followed along.

**~I totally made up that club name lol~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~So I don't know if anyone read my comments but I was thinking about making a trailer for this story. Would that interest anyone if I did? Anyway onto the story! I don't own the vampire diaries characters except for Olivia~**

Stefan POV

She suggested we go to this club. I was dreading it as we walked. I hate to dance and I am pretty sure I will somehow get dragged onto the dance floor. I just hoped this will turn out better than dinner. The conversations were awkward and made me really uncomfortable. On the drive up here Damon had told me about her past. When she first came to our house that night they did some catching up. She fed and killed people because she was hurting. She had tried so hard to move on and I could see how that could take a toll on her emotions but now what she's doing is sick. She kills because she finds it amusing since she doesn't feel guilt anymore. I just hope Damon has a plan to get her back to herself before she becomes a ripper.

Damon POV

I have to admit this, she is really sexy. When we were back in the hotel earlier and she changed her clothes I couldn't help but stare. She wore everything that magnified her body to be the ultimate hottie. At dinner I continued to stare and when I had heard about her killings and how proud of herself she was, I couldn't help but be turned on by this. With her emotions off she is embracing who she really is. A killer vampire and it is in our nature to feed and kill. Even though I was enjoying Olivia like this, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Throughout the night she would snap at me or make comments about me breaking her heart but she was better off having her emotions off. I felt guilty because that isn't the real her. The Olivia I remembered as a human was compassionate as Stefan and wouldn't dream of harming anyone. As a vampire I know that compassion was still there and that's why the guilt ate at her when she fed and killed. She didn't mean to get angry and kill but that was my fault. I drove her to that point and I drove her to turn her humanity off. I didn't care how hot this new version of Olivia was, she wasn't the Olivia I fell in love with and she isn't the one I want. I promised to get her back and make things right and that's what I plan on doing.

We got to the club and it was packed and the music was ridiculously loud. I could tell Stefan was not comfortable with this. We followed Olivia in as she went straight to the bar and ordered three shots. She gave one to each of us. "To catching up with friends." She smirked. She repeated what she said and all three of us downed the shot.

She stood and looked at the surroundings and then started dancing when a new song came on. She ditched us and went to the dance floor. I watched her as she danced and I could see how all the guys were checking her out. It made me really jealous. I was concerned now about what she was wearing because it was quite revealing. I glared at the guy that was grinding against her.

"Damon don't do anything rash." Stefan warned.

"What all I am going to do is snap that guys neck." I said nonchalantly as I kept glaring.

"I get it you're jealous but you can't just start being possessive. That might start pissing her off."

"She'll get over it."

"Damon you have to earn her trust and give her a reason to come back to you."

I sighed and turned to face the bartender. "Two beers please." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to win her over."

I started walking towards her avoiding other girls and the drinks to spill. As I got closer to her I saw they were getting intimate and when I was right in front of her she was actually drinking out of the guys neck. I awkwardly cleared my throat and she let go. She compelled the kid to walk away and forget what happened then she wiped her mouth. "Is that why you wanted to come here?"

She smiled. "It is the perfect place to do so. It's a crowded place and no one will notice a thing."

"Well I agree but you should lighten up on the killings. I think you are making Stefan nervous." I smirked and handed her one of the beers. She willingly took it and then glanced over at Stefan.

"We might have to send him home so he doesn't lose it." I said as I sipped my beer. She gave me a weird look. "Are you trying to get me alone with you?"

"Now why would I do that?" I smiled. She kept glaring until she walked off to Stefan. I stared at her butt as she walked off. A few minutes later she went somewhere else and Stefan came to me.

"Hey I am going to head out."

"A half hour is too much for you Stefan?"

"It is more than enough. Are you going to stay?"

I glanced over to where Olivia was. "Yeah I am going to stay. I'll play along to what she wants to do and then I'll work my charm in and bring her humanity back."

Stefan scoffed. "That's your plan? You're going to charm her to turn her humanity back on?"

"I can get other girls to do anything I want with this charm."

"Olivia is not like other girls but this is your mess so you have fun with your plan. I'll be at the hotel." I watched Stefan leave and then I walked over to Olivia to see she was dancing with a group of girls.

"Well hello ladies" I greeted and gave my signature smile.

The girls gushed but Olivia wasn't impressed. She grabbed the girls attention away from me and kept talking and dancing with them. I give her points for ignoring my charm. I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "What do you want Damon?" she growled. "I want to have fun with you and I am willing to do whatever you want no matter what it is. I'm here to have fun and embrace the vampireness." She stared at me but nodded.

6 hours later…

Well I can honestly say that I had fun with her. We danced with complete strangers. We drank enough alcoholic that would kill a normal mortal being. We drank blood from 20 people…killed about 4. I saw Olivia have a three-way makeout session with two girls. We had a pretty interesting night and she was wasted out of her mind. I should be wasted as well but what she doesn't know is I pretending to drink half the alcohol that was served.

"Oh wow I am so wasted." Olivia moaned as we walked out of the club and she was stumbling with her footing. I smirked and I pretended to stumble and bumped into her and grabbed a hold of her body to keep my balance. "You know your hotel is closer to the club. We should walk over to it."

She was to out of it to reject me so she just nodded. She wrapped her arm around my waist and put my arm around her shoulder. I led the way and helped keep her balance when she would lean into me.

We got to her hotel room and walked in and I tossed her into her bed.

"Why is the room spinning?" She asked while keeping her eyes shut.

"You had too much alcohol in fact you drank a lot more than me."

She looked at me. "How did I have more when we ordered the same drinks at the same time?"

"I dumped half of mine."

"That is stupid. So you're pretty much sober. Crap and I let you bring me home. You need to go."

"You're kicking me out so soon?"

"I'm drunk and I sure as hell am not letting you take advantage of me. So I am going to shower and by the time I finish you should be gone."

She stumbled to her suitcase and grabbed what she thought she needed and then went into the bathroom.

I sat on her bed as I heard the shower running. I wasn't going to leave. I needed to do something bold that would spark something. I looked over in the mirror and when I saw myself an idea hit me. I took a deep breath and stripped naked. I slowly opened the door and quietly made my way in. I could hear her cursing to herself as she kept losing her balance and hitting the wall. I softly chuckled and got in the shower with her. He back was facing me and it seemed that she hadn't noticed that I was in here. I stared at her back and slowly let me gaze move downwards to her nicely shaped ass.

She turned around and stared at me. Her face had an evil look to it. "Damon why are you in the shower!?"

I smirked. "I heard you struggling so I figured you needed help."

"So that meant that it was ok to sneak up on someone in the shower?"

"It doesn't seem to bother you since were both here naked in a steamy bathroom and you haven't tried to cover up."

She was about to say something when she looked down at herself and blushed when she realized she was naked. She quickly tried to cover herself but slipped over herself and as she was about to fall out of the shower I quickly grabbed her and pulled her against my body.

Olivia POV

When Damon pulled me up against him I felt myself…blushing? No my humanity is turned off how can I feel embarrassed? It had to be the fact that I was drunk. I stared into his eyes as I felt his manhood harden against me. Well this is pretty awkward…I cleared my throat and pushed myself away from him.

"I think I am done here." I turned away from him and as I was about to turn the water off he grabbed me and turn me around so I was facing him again. He then put his hands on the sides of my face and smashed his lips against mine. Our lips were perfectly synced and I felt myself getting lost. I started to remember what it was like to love him again…oh god no…I'm remembering. I can't fall for him again after everything that has happened. I quickly pushed away from him and I bared my fangs and the veins under my eyes started to appear. "Enough of this Damon! I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work."

He smirked and he bared his fangs and the veins under his eyes appeared as well. "I'm not trying anyway. You obviously want to play hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything!"

"Oh really? So you're not turned on at all. I mean in most scenarios when a guy and a girl are in the shower together they get extremely turned on." He stepped closer where he was mere inches from my lips. We both stared at each other still in our vampire form.

"I guarantee you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you." Shit. I couldn't help myself he was just so hot. I crushed my lips against him and was losing control. He quickly picked me up and pinned me up against the wall. He kissed me greedily while I growled. He started grinding against me while I kept my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands were playing with his hair roughly. After a few minutes of making out in the shower he reached behind to turn the shower off than carried me to the counter. He stared at me and gave a kinky smile. I bit my lip and winked at him. We started kissing me again while he pulled me close against his body. His hands grabbed my ass tightly and I softly moaned. His tongue slowly entered my mouth and I fought for dominance with his tongue using my own. He softly nipped my tongue and I giggled. "Stop it Damon." He chickled. "Why should I?"

I stared at him and I realized that his face had relaxed back to normal and when I looked at the mirror behind me so had my face. He snuck up and started kissing my neck. I moaned while he was getting all the sensitive spots and that's when everything went downhill from there. I told myself multiple times not to do it but I couldn't help myself. From the vanity area counter and ended up in bed. If we weren't vampires, I'm sure what we did could have killed a normal couple. We were both very turned on and our killer instinct was kicking in and we both fought for dominance.

He would pin me on my back on the bed and take advantage then I would flip us so that I could have a turn. It felt so good to have his hard dick inside me and I would aggressively bite his neck or his lips when I was overwhelmed with the intensity. He had this cocky look on him. "That good huh?" I moaned. "Oh god yes! The best I have had in years!" He grabbed my head and pulled me down to him and kissed me intensely again. He then shifted his body so he was sitting up and that I was sitting up as well and facing him with him still in me. "You are just so beautiful." he complimented. "Oh stop!" I blushed. He titled my head gently and started kissing my neck before he bit into it. It stung a little but it was pleasurable more than anything. That calm passionate moment lasted for a half hour before we got aggressive again.

I woke up I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I sat up and looked to see I was naked so I pulled the sheets up to cover myself. I looked over to my left to see Damon still sleeping while his chest exposed. I looked around to see the room was wrecked. Stuff was all over the floor and the sheets and pillows were stained of blood. I'm just going to guess that my drunk-self let Damon take advantage and we had really intense sex. I'm going to also guess that I really like it too. Well Shit….

**~Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the lack of kinky details. I'm not sure I am comfortable actually typing details like that O.O So… in your opinion do you like that I use some details and skip to a new hour or do you guys actually want me to try to use explicit details like… well… DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I appreciate the reviews so keep them coming ~**


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia POV

I got up quickly using my vampire speed and grabbed a towel on the floor. I wrapped myself in the towel and went to my bag to grab clothes.

"Well good morning sexy" Damon greeted. Shit. I bit my lip and turned to see him with his hands behind his head as he stared at me with a satisfied grin on his face. "The first time we did it was ok compared to the madness we had last night."

I bit the inside of my cheek thinking about what I wanted to say. "What happened last night was a mistake." He raised a brow. "Damon I wouldn't have done what I did if I was sober. You caught me off guard but I promise you what we did last night won't happen again. It can't happen again."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. My humanity is turned off Damon and the feelings I had for you are gone as well. Maybe last night it slipped but I promise you I am not going back to that place again. You need to leave."

He stood up and walked towards me so he was standing in front of me. "Is that what you really want?" My eyes traveled down and then snapped back up and I gulped. What did I want? I definitely can't go back to Damon for sure not after everything that he did to me. "Yes Damon."

He sighed. "Ok I will leave but will you at least have breakfast with me and Stefan first?" I glared at him and he gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Ok fine. Let me get dressed first and you let Stefan know where to meet us."

I changed into shorts and a corset top. I brushed my teeth and hair and applied makeup. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I felt my neck snap and I fell into darkness.

Stefan POV

Damon had told me to come up to Olivia's room so that we could all get together and go get breakfast. I was glad that my brother figured out a way to get Olivia back.

I knocked on her door and Damon let me in. As soon as I stepped into the room I regretted coming over. I saw that all of Olivia's stuff was packed and she lied limp on the ground.

I sighed. "Damon what did you do? What happened last night?"

"Well brother we had a very lovely evening and she was drunk so I took advantage of her. We had the greatest sex ever and then this morning she was being all judgy and all you need to leave so I told her we were going to have breakfast and when she was caught off guard I snapped her neck."

I face palmed my head. "Damon you can't snap her neck because she wants you to leave."

"Well it is already done, now will you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"We are going to take her to Mystic Falls with us."

"Damon this is kidnapping!"

"Look Saint Stefan it is going to be fine. I just have to rekindle her feelings. It will work. I'll carry her to the car and you grab her bags."

"I don't condone this."

"Well I don't care. It's my girlfriend so I do what I want."

"Technically she is not your girlfriend."

"Oh shut up and get her bags."

I grabbed her stuff and Damon carried her out bridal style. We kindly checked out for her and when we got the car I opened the trunk. As I was about to put the bags in Damon stopped me.

"I need the trunk brother." He placed her body in the trunk and put some vervain in corners of the trunks where it wasn't physically touching her and then he shut the trunk.

"You're really going to do that?" I asked him and he grabbed her bags and put them in the back seat.

"It will keep her tamed. Wouldn't want her to snap my neck while I'm driving."

"I really don't condone this and that's not going to make her forgive you."

"She'll get over it."

We both got in the car and started driving back home. I started calling Elena.

"_Stefan how is the trip?"_

"Well it could be better. I need you to do me a favor."

"_Sure what is it?"_

"I need you to go to my house and put vervain in the cell in the basement."

"_Yeah…I can do that. Is she really that bad?"_

"Well she wasn't too bad last night but she might get worse thanks to Damon."

"_What did he do?"_

"Well he took advantage of her last night then he snapped her neck this morning and shoved her into a trunk so we are pretty much kidnapping her and bringing her to Mystic Falls. I'm just going to go out on a limb and say she will not be ok with that."

Elena sighed on the phone. _"Well becareful please. Don't get hurt because of Damon. I love you."_

"Will do. I love you too." I hung up and looked at Damon. "She said she will get the cell ready."

"Good." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"So what is your plan exactly? I would hope you're not going to torture her."

"I'm not going to torture her. I just want her to be in Mystic falls so it will be easier to get her emotions. To bring back emotions, I have to spark memories."

"From what I recall she had bad memories of you."

He rolled his eyes. "Then I'll have to make good memories but I have to be sure she won't kill anyone."

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure stuffing her in a trunk is going to make her angry."

"That's why I put vervain in the trunk with her so she can mellow out."

I shook my head. Why am I going along with this?

Olivia POV

I groaned in pain. My neck was killing me. I opened my eyes to darkness. This is not my hotel room. I felt the surroundings shaking. Once my eyes adjusted I could see that I was in a trunk. Why the hell am I in the trunk of someone's car? I felt around and when I touched a corner of the trunk my hand stung. "Ow!" I shouted and when I looked over to investigate I could see it was vervain. Who would do that?! I started banging on the trunk "Hello?!" I got no response.

I tried to turn myself so that I was on my stomach but I was too weak from being knocked out and sitting around vervain. How did this happen? I thought back to what I could remember. I was in my room with Damon and I went to get changed to get breakfast and then… That ass! He snapped my neck!

"Damon you bastard!" I screamed and banged my fists against the roof of the trunk.

With my vampire hearing I could hear him cracking up in the front seat. "Let me out!"

"No can do Olivia! You're coming with me!" He shouted.

"You piece of shit! You're kidnapping me?!"

"That is the plan. You shouldn't be all alone in New York, you should be with your friends."

"Friends?! I'm friends with Stefan but you are nothing to me Damon! Let me out!"

"No."

"What about my car?!"

"Don't worry we sold it and I have the money that we made. We can buy you a new one when we get you settled into town."

I was in shock. "You sold my car without my permission?! Stefan how could you let him do that?!"

"For the record I didn't approve either but Damon insisted." Stefan

I started cursing and continued to hit my fists against the trunk which hurt. I stopped when I made a dent and my hand started to bleed.

"Fuck?!" I shouted in pain.

"You better not have damaged my car!" Damon retorted.

"Well I did! That's for selling my car!"

Well I wasn't getting out anytime soon so I just laid flat and relaxed. When I get my hands on you Damon I will kill you. After some time I figured I needed to save my energy so I feel asleep which was easy since I was weak with all the vervain around.

I woke up hours later when the car came to a complete stop. I listened to hear the boys opening their doors and shutting them. I could hear the footsteps coming to the trunk. I adjusted myself so that I can attack the minute the trunk opened. When the door opened I lunged and grab someone's neck and tackled them to the floor.

"Stefan?!" I screeched. "Where the hell is Damon?"

Stefan took advantage when I released my hold on him and flipped me over and pinned my hands to my sides. "Let me go!"

"No I can't and I am so so sorry about this." He apologized and before I knew it a felt a needle go into my neck and I fell into darkness.

I woke up to the feeling of a bed and not the concrete floor. I blinked to clear vision and stared at the ceiling. I look around and I was in a dungeon. I could smell vervain in the room so I sat up slowly and got a better view of my surroundings.

"Well good evening sunshine." Said the voice I was beginning to hate more than anything. I looked up to see a smirking Damon.

"Why am I here?" I said with clenched teeth.

"I brought you here so I can make you better."

"I didn't realize I was sick."

"You know what I mean. While I usually support that a vampire acts how they were meant to be, this case is different."

"You want me to turn my humanity on don't yet."

"Yup. So why don't you do that so then I can let you out of here."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. I feel better this way and if you think that I am going to turn my humanity back on so I'll come crawling back to you, you're wrong."

"Olivia…"

"No why should I? You rejected me remember? What happened? Katherine wasn't as perfect as you thought? Where is she anyway?"

He didn't say anything. He just had a look of hurt before he walked away. I sighed and just looked at the ground. I guess I will be here awhile so I might as well make myself comfortable. As a laid back down in the bed I thought about all the horrible feelings that I had gone through. I promised myself no matter what happens I am not turning my humanity back on. I deserve better than Damon.

I could hear someone coming down the stairs and when I looked at the window on the door it was Elena.

"Hey how are you?" she asked.

"How am I? I was kidnapped and thrown in a trunk then thrown in here. I'm just so peachy." I replied.

"I'm sorry that Damon did that."

"I'm sorry too. He better watch his back because I am going to kill him."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean it."

"I thought you loved him."

"I did love him and I thought he loved me back but he picked Katherine over me. I just don't understand why he wants me here so badly when he has her."

"Do you not know?"

"What don't I know?"

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb. We opened it and she wasn't there."

I quickly got up and stared at her. "What?!"

"Did they not tell you?"

"That bastard! No wonder he wanted me to be here. He couldn't get what he wanted so he came to me his second choice. I should have known better. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am! I'm an idiot for falling for him the first time and then clingy to him until he rejected me the second time and oh god don't get me started on how I almost fell for him again last night."

"Olivia he really is sorry. He regrets picking Katherine over you. That's why he went after you so he can make it up to you. He was going to tell you over the phone but something happened that night. He said you were screaming at someone and then you shut your humanity off."

I sighed. "Olivia what happened that night?" Elena asked. "To understand you have to know about the past.

_Flash back to the year 1950_

_I was wearing a puffy flowery dress with my hair curled to the style of the time. I was in Vegas at the time. I was in one of the casinos gambling my earnings of the machine I was previous playing. I met a young fellow that was eyeing me throughout the game. When the game ended and we collected the winnings he approached me and offered to buy me a drink so I let him. _

_We talked for the rest of the evening and he was charming. I saw him a few other nights and we really hit it off so he invited me to his place. We sat on his couch and talked for a while and then he gently leaned in a kissed me. I kissed him back softly. _

_We took it to his room when it got intense. He unbuttoned my dress and felt my boobs while I ripped his shirt off. We started kissing again and he lifted me up and threw me on the bed while he grinded against me. I moaned when he started getting the sensitive spots on my neck. I was in heaven. _

_I had my eyes closed at the time to enjoy the moment and when I opened them I thought I saw Damon staring at us from the corner of the room. "Damon?" I called out. The guy stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "No…my name is Antonio. Whose Damon?" he asked. "I'm sorry I thought I…nevermind lets go back to what we were doing." He didn't question and we went at it again. By then we were already getting naked and already started doing it. I was moaning as he grinded in and out. _

_Once again I looked at the corner and Damon was there again. "What are you doing Olivia?" he whispered. "I'm moving on." I whispered back. "But I thought we had something. Don't give up on me." "But Damon…" "Please?" he begged and stared at me. _

_I gasped for air as I realized what I was doing and I flipped Antonio over and sat up straight while his dick was still inside. "Oh you want a turn at being on top? Kinky." He smiled. I stared down at him. "I'm so sorry I have to do this. You seem like a nice guy but I still love Damon." "Who is Dam…" Before he could finish my face already changed and I lundged straight for his neck and started draining his blood. He pulled my hair and tried to push me off but I was stronger. Slowly his body went limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I looked back to where Damon was and he vanished. _

_What?! No not again. Every time I got close to a guy I felt so guilty for betraying Damon. He had this hold on me and I couldn't get past it. I needed help. I got off Antonio and I grabbed my clothes and left his place. I heard about a place where all the witches would gather so I went over there knowing it was a full risk since I was a vampire but I was desperate. _

_I walked in to the casino most popular to them and I met a witch who approached me and knew that I was looking for help. She possessed the power to being able to see the future. I told her about how I constantly saw Damon even though he was dead. I just wanted to forget about him and move on. I asked her to cast a spell to erase my memory of him._

_She talked to the spirits and then she started chanting a spell and then after that I went back to my hotel. When I woke up I realized the spell didn't work and that Damon would be burning in my heart and my mind forever._

Elena listened quietly the entire time and then asked her question when she knew I was done. "Why didn't the spell work?"

"She never casted the spell I wanted. She knew that I would see Damon again so she pretended to cast a spell but all she did was intensify the memories to make it torturous. The night after I saw Damon again she appeared after I had a breakdown. She would never help a vampire so she punished me for even asking. The only way to make the spell stop was I had to turn off my humanity something I would have never done."

"Damon wants to be with you now though. He wants to devote himself to you know which is unlike him. You can turn your humanity back on and he'll be there for you." Elena assured.

I sighed. "Even if that was true, I don't think I can get passed the memories of pain and rejection. I will always be second place to him because he wanted Katherine more. I can't move on and I'm not going to turn the humanity back on to go through pain again. I rather sit in this cell forever than go through that."

"What if there was a way to reverse the spell?"

"It would be impossible. It has to be that same witch herself which she's dead now or her bloodline."

"What was the witches' name?"

"Michelle Bennett."

Elena looked at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked her.

"Do you trust me Olivia?"

"At this rate Elena I trust anyone more than Damon."

"I promise I am going to help you."

"Ok…You have fun with that and while you are at it get me some blood."

She left to go back upstairs and I sat back down on the bed. Stefan is lucky to have a mortal girlfriend who is ok being around vampires and even willing to help one she hasn't met. I promise myself she will be the last person I feed on.

**~OMG I am so excited for the next chapter or two :D I already have planned out how Damon will win Olivia back 3 Anyways I just would like to say again that this story will not go along with the Vampire Diaries. I'm am just using the characters and I only used the tomb part to get the story started. My other story that I am writing will go exactly with the vampire diaries tv series with my own additions. Also another note, I will be revising the steamy scenes. I received a review which is on the site for some reason but it was in my email. I sat and thought which route I was going to take. I decided I am going to write the story to match my description. It will be more detailed but it isn't too crazy dirt. Don't worry I will have my boyfriend check what I write to get an opinion before I submit and he said so far it sound good so I hope you guys enjoy. The revision was made at the end of chapter 6 I look forward to reviews! ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~I am just so excited :D I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters except for Olivia~**

Elena POV

It was crazy that I was even thinking about helping Damon. He put me and Stefan through a lot of stuff just so he could have Katherine back but I felt sorry for him.

Stefan had told me the night he decided to go look for Olivia what their father and Olivia's father did to Damon. The broke his heart and made him turn his back against Olivia. He loved her so much that he pretended to love Katherine so she would move on and by pretending he actually fell for Katherine. He searched for Katherine all this time because that's all he had. He thought Olivia had died years ago like she was supposed to but when she came back he let her go again because he still believed he wasn't good enough.

Olivia had loved Damon all this time. He rejected her the first time and that broke her heart. She became a vampire and she was all alone in the world and all she had was the memory of Damon haunting her. She couldn't give up on him and that destroyed her. She was desperate enough to find a witch and that in the end is what made her finally shut down and give up on trying.

These two have their issues but they need each other. They are meant to be together. If I can help them, they can live happily ever after and so can me and Stefan.

I went up to the living room to where Damon and Stefan were arguing.

"I think I might know how to bring Olivia back." I shouted so they would stop their bickering.

They both stared at me. "How the hell could you possibly do that?" Damon snapped.

"Olivia told me about the night she shut her humanity off."

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"She said that in 1950 she asked a witch to take away her memories except the witch didn't. The witch knew that Olivia was going to see Damon again so all she did was enhance the hallucinations that Olivia was already seeing to torture her. Once she saw you Damon and you rejected her, those hallucinations became nightmares so she was forced to turn her humanity off."

"So how can we bring her back?"

"She said she's scared of turning her humanity back on because she doesn't want to go through the pain again even if Damon was in her life. She said the witch that placed the spell was named Michelle Bennett. We could talk to Bonnie and her grams and maybe they could do something to reverse the spell."

"One problem with that though…the witches hate my guts. They would never help." Damon said.

"We could talk to them."

"It won't work. I'll find another way." Damon stormed off.

I looked at Stefan. "Why is he so stubborn?"

"Elena he has a lot of guilt. If he isn't the one to bring her back then he'll just continue to feel guilty and that isn't helping either of them. When he wants help he will ask for it. For now we just let him be Damon."

I sighed. "I guess so."

Damon POV

Why didn't she tell me herself? I could have helped her. I was so angry. I came down to the basement and barged into her cell.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

"Tell you what?" She groaned.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"As a matter of fact you did? You kidnapped me and sold my car the least you could do is let me sleep."

I was fed up already. I forced her out of bed and slammed her against the wall and then pinned her down. "Oww! What the hell?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?!"

"About the witch."

"Let me guess Elena told you."

"Olivia I could have helped you."

"Damon what did you want me to say? I was hung up on you for over a 100 years and I asked no begged a witch to take memories of you away?"

"I could have helped."

"There was nothing you could have done."

I stared at her and I just thought I was going to lose it. While she turned her humanity off, mine was on.

"I can do something now though." I whispered.

"No you can't" she whispered back.

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. She wasn't trying to fight me off at all. "I am so sorry Olivia. I really am."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"I want you to."

"Damon I can't."

"Olivia please turn it back on. This could be our chance. This moment right now could be our chance at love."

"I can't…"

"I know you're scared that it's going to hurt. I know that I hurt you but I am willing to spend the next 150 years to make everything right again."

She looked at me contemplating whether to do it or not and she sighed. "I just can't, I'm sorry." She gently pushed me away and laid back down in bed.

I sighed and let her be. I locked the cell up again and went to my room. I needed a plan. I had to give her a reason to turn her humanity back on. I had to show her that we are worth giving a chance.

The morning came around and I knew exactly what I was going to do. She wanted a tour of the town before and I didn't let it happen. Now I'm going to do it. I went out to the flower shop and bought a bouquet of red roses. I then went into a dress shop and bought her a new dress. It was short white dress with thin straps. If the Olivia I grew up with is still there, then she would appreciate the gestures. She was always into the cheesy ideas of dates and escorts.

I came back to the house and went downstairs and knocked on the cell door.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"I have been for a while. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" She replied.

"I have a proposition."

"What would that be?"

"I want to take you out on a date." I opened the cell and walked in. I presented her the roses. She took them and glared at me.

"What's the catch?"

"I'll take you out on this date if you promise not to run away or feed on anyone. I just want to prove that we are worth the chance."

She stared down the roses than looked up at me. "Fine. It beats sitting in a cell all day."

I smiled. "Perfect. Now go upstairs to my room and shower. I left the outfit I want you to wear on my bed. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Olivia POV

I kept my word. I didn't try to run away. For someone who is supposed to have their humanity turned off I sure don't act like it. Ever since Damon showed up I wanted to believe everything that he said. To be honest, ever since the night at the hotel, my humanity did come back a little. It felt amazing to feel the love I had for Damon again and that he was able to return the feelings, but I could feel the nightmares just sitting and waiting to come haunt me. Even if I did turn my humanity back and Damon and tried to have a relationship, it wouldn't be normal. I would constantly be angry at him for the hurt and he would feel guilty for it. We both couldn't live for the next century like that.

I agreed to this so called date because it was true I wanted to get out of the cell, but I also figured that I could show him how we can't be together, no matter how much fun we could possibly have.

I went up to his room to see my suitcase on the bed and a cute white dress laying next to it. He bought me a dress? I picked it up and held it against my body. It looked gorgeous against my skin and when I looked at the size, it was a perfect size.

I put the dress back down and opened my suitcase. I grabbed matching bra and panties, the bra being strapless of course. I grabbed my makeup bag and toiletries and went to the bathroom. I quickly showered and then dried off. I put my undergarments on and then I brushed my hair and then tied it up into a bun with my bangs loosely in place. I then did my makeup. It was simple only having the most effect to my eyes and lips. I then walked out to the main part of the bedroom and put the dress on. I rummaged through my suitcase again to grab a pair of heels to go with the dress. I went back into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I think I look ok.

I went downstairs to Damon finishing a drink.

"Drinking so early in the morning?" I asked.

He looked over and his jaw dropped. He stared at me for what seemed like forever. He stood closer to me and looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks…so…where are we going?"

"Remember when you first came here you asked for a tour?" I nodded. "Well I planned a whole day of seeing the entire town."

"You wanted me to be all fancied up for a tour of a town?"

"Yeah…It will be fun, I promise."

"Whatever you say."

We headed to his car and then drove into town. He parked at the grill and quickly got out his side and appeared by my side to opened my door and held his hand out for me. I took it and got out of the car.

"Wow, I first the roses, then the dress, and now you open my door? Someone is being a gentleman today." I commented.

"Well, I think I owe you one and I know how much you loved the cheesy idea of a date."

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he remembered that. As much as I hated the ideas of society back them, I do love a gentleman during a date.

He escorted me into the grille and picked a booth out for us to sit at. We sat across from each other and I looked at the menu. A waiter came around and we ordered coffee and breakfast. When he left Damon and I sat in silence for a while.

"Do you remember the time you came over breakfast at my house and Stefan spilled tea all over himself in front of the mayor?" Damon asked.

I laughed. "Oh god yes! The look on your fathers face was priceless. Poor Stefan he was so terrified that your father was going to beat him."

"Lucky for him he didn't get one."

"He was the golden child. Now if it were you that would be completely different."

"I know it would be. My father didn't like me very much."

"Your father was a stick in the mud. I don't think he even liked me."

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm not."

"My father adored you, hell he would have gladly paired you up with Stefan instead of me the bastard."

I stared at him in confusion. "When did your father want me to be with Stefan?"

"Nevermind. Forget I even said anything."

"Ugh…ok…" I dropped it. I'll ask him again later.

Our food arrived and we silently ate. Clearly things were still awkward so I just let it be. When we both finished eating he paid the bill and then we walked out. I headed towards the car but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"We're going to walk from here to see the rest of the town." He let go of my hand and held his arm out.

"If I take your arm, people are going to think we are together." I told him.

He smirked. "When did you care what people think about you?"

"Never but this is a small town."

"Just be spontaneous."

I sighed and held onto his arm as he escorted us in the direction of the town square. He pointed out the individual stores and I recognized the old stores from back in the day and was able to point out the ones that were new. It really was a nice outing. We would talk about the past and current related news. It was weird to see this side of Damon. He was so calm and respectable, it was like falling for him all over again.

He really surprised me when we made a stop at a car dealership and he handed me a huge chunk of cash.

"I owe you a car. This is the money I got from selling your car. If it's not enough to buy a new one I'll pay the difference." He said.

I started to laugh. "Most men have trouble paying the check for dinner but here you are offering to chip in for a car. Seriously what is up with you today?"

"I told you, I'm trying to make things right."

"Taking me out on a date and chipping in to buy a new car isn't going to make things better Damon."

"I know that but it can be a start. Plus I am really bad at apologizes."

"This is supposed to be an apology?"

"Yes now go pick out a car. We have another stop to make before the day ends."

I walked around the lot of the car dealer. There were a lot of nice cars but I settled for a Nissan Xterra. It was used but still in really good condition. I gave the guy that Damon gave me for my old car and Damon had to chip in a thousand more to complete the purchase.

We jumped into my new car and I grinned when I got behind the wheel. I did need a new car, but I was just not ready for the change but I guess I'm glad Damon left me no choice but to get a new one.

"Is that a grin I see on your face?" Damon smirked.

"No." I lied.

"You sure about that?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said then he told me directions to our new destination. I could feel my emotions trying to push through. It would be that easy to let them all out but I just couldn't. I glanced over at Damon who remained looking out the window. I hate to admit this but I still love him. That I think would never go away.

We got our destination and I parked on the side of the road. I looked at the entrance and then looked at Damon.

"You directed me to a cemetery?" I asked Damon.

"I have to show you something."

I nodded in understanding. I was confused but I went along with whatever he was planning. We both got out of the car and I followed Damon to wherever he was going. We walked a good 15 minutes before he stopped at a grave.

"You want me to see a grave?"

"Yes because I want you to understand something." I stared at him as he began to speak again. "Olivia there was a reason why I fell for Katherine."

"Damon I don't want to hear this." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"I was madly in love with you. I wanted to be with you forever. I went to your father to ask for permission but he told me no. He made me feel so crappy about myself. I was desperate to be with you. I went to my father to ask for help and he wouldn't have it."

"Is that what you were talking about at breakfast? How your father would pair me and Stefan up?"

"Yes…So after that I felt destroyed."

I could believe what I was hearing. I felt the emotion anger escape. I ripped my arm out of his hand. "Why didn't you come talk to me Damon?! I wouldn't have cared if you didn't get permission to marry me. I would have run away with you." I yelled at him.

"I know you would have! Which is why I couldn't talk to you. Olivia I'm a failure. I'm not the noble person that could have taken care of you. You needed someone better in your life."

"I wanted you Damon. I didn't care about the kind of person I should have had as a husband, I wanted you! I wanted to marry you and buy a house in the country and have kids and grow old together. I wanted that and you wanted Katherine!"

"I didn't want Katherine. I never did. I pretended to want her so you could hate me and move on. After a while I started to believe that I wanted her but I really wanted you. You moved away and I knew I lost you but when I turned and I was going through all these thoughts, you were all I kept thinking about. I came after you because I knew you could be the only person to get me through what I was going through and then…"

He pointed to the grave. I walked up to it and read the name. Olivia Branch. I felt sadness overwhelm me and I started crying. "This is my grave?"

"I went to find you and when I went to your house, a maid told me you were missing and they assumed you got killed so I came here and I saw this."

I was sobbing. "I came back to you though, why did you push away again?"

"When I heard you were gone, I lost it. I found out that Katherine was still alive and that there was a way to get her out. I focused all my hurt and pain on that..that I made myself believed that I loved her and day by day it got easier to move on. I didn't realize that I made a mistake again until I found out that Katherine was not in the tomb."

I wiped the tears away. "Damon…"

"I know that you can't forgive me right away but I wanted you to know this."

I couldn't face him so I walked off. I was fighting more tears from coming out. I found a tree and leaned back against it. I stared into space trying to soak in what Damon just confessed to me.

"He's lying you know." I jumped and looked over at the spirit of the witch.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"He's baiting you. He couldn't have Katherine so he's doing whatever it takes to get you to stay with him. You're only a trophy to him."

"You're lying!"

"Oh am I?" I felt my head starting to burn in pain. I clutched it and fell to my knees screaming. When I looked up I could see images of Damon and Katherine together again. "I told you the cure for this was to shut off your emotions and you somehow turned them back on. You're pathetic. Letting yourself fall for a failure like him."

"He's not a failure!" I shouted.

"He is. He was a failure as a human and he's a failure as a vampire."

I was getting irritated. "Shut up!" I screamed multiple times and I got up and broke a branch off a tree and I lunged it at the witch. I heard a grunt of pain bit when I looked closer the witch was gone and the stick went through Damon's side.

"OMG! Damon!" I ran to his side and I pulled the stick out. "I am so sorry!."

"It's fine." He groaned. "Are you ok? I heard you were screaming."

"It was the witch again."

He looked up at me. "Where is she?"

"She's gone. I turned my emotions back on but I have to turn them back off." I started to sob. He held me close and petted my hair.

"You don't have to turn it off."

"We can't be together if they're on. I keep seeing you and Katherine together. I can't live like that Damon. I have to get out of town and far away from you as possible. I can shut my emotions off and won't have to risk them coming back and you can move on and have a guilt free life." I continued to sob in his chest.

"I'll find a way to break that spell."

"What can you do?"

"I can try to break it. Just trust me. Don't leave town yet. There is another founders party coming up. It like a royal ball kind of deal. You can go tomorrow with Elena and buy a dress and anything else you need. If at the end of the night I haven't broken the spell, I'll let you go. I won't come after you and I'll let you live your life without the pain. I promise. "

I looked up at him and he had the look of deperation. "Ok I'll stay until then."

He kissed my temple and held me close for a little while longer. I finally calmed down and then we left the cemetery. I drove him to the grill so he could pick up his car and then I followed him back to the boarding house. I parked and walked into the house. I started heading down to the cell when Damon stopped me.

"If I can trust that you won't run away, you are free to sleep in the guest room upstairs."

"You sure?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand and led me to one of the rooms. I sat on the bed and he came into the room again with my luggage.

"Sleep tight. If you need me you know where to find me." He kissed my cheek and then left.

I do need you, I just can't have you…

**~So what do you think guys? We are so close to the end. I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last chapter. Yes Olivia and Damon will be together. Finally! Please review :D and Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there in the world :D ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Well guys this was a fun story to write. It was great to get back into writing fanfiction again. I would like to thank everyone for the constant reviews and support. Everytime I get an alert that someone favorite my story or something like that it really makes my day I love you all. I do not own the vampire diaries just my character~ **

Olivia POV

I agreed to go with Elena to go find dresses. The party was tomorrow and so much had to be done. We went into one of the stores and we were flipping through dresses.

"Have you ever been to a ball before?" Elena asked me.

"A really long time ago. They were like a common thing in 1864." I replied.

"Did you go with Damon?"

"I did and I went with Stefan as well. We were a package deal."

"Can I ask you something? I mean now that your humanity is back on or most of it anyway."

"Umm sure…"

"What do you see in Damon? I mean obviously there is something redeemable about him now since he has made it his mission to win you back but I would have never guessed it before, he was just so…"

"Demanding? Manipulative?"

"Yeah…sorry…"

"It's fine. He does have questionable traits that make people see the worse in him but he does have good traits that make you see past that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled a little. "He is passionate about the things that he wants. He can be a romantic when he wants to be just like yesterday. He could always make me laugh no matter how angry I was with him. We had the same views when we were human. We just connected."

"So your love for each other was real?"

"It was as real as it was going to get." I pulled out two dresses that I liked. "Which do you think?"

"Try them on and then pick." She said and held out her own choices.

We both went into the dressing room and took the rooms right next to each other. I tried on my first choice which was a strapless yellow ball gown. I looked myself in the mirror and thought it was ok. I fixed the ruffles. I looked up in the mirror and thought I saw Katherine glaring at me. I gasped and turned but no one was there. I sighed in relief. I came out of the dressing room and stood in front of Elena. She was showing off a black and silver dress (like the one she wore in season…3? The episode where she met Esther. Like I said I am not going along with the show)

"I love that dress on you Elena. It's perfect." I complimented her while she twirled.

"Thank you. Now twirl in your dress." She commanded.

I did so. "I don't really like it that much now that I put it on."

"I don't think it looks that bad but try your other choice."

I nodded and we went back to our own dressing rooms. I took the yellow one off and put it back on the hanger. I then changed into a huge red ball gown. It was strapless and fitting on the top and halfway to the skirt. The other half of the dress was black lace to the floor. I smiled at how much I liked it. I blushed at how excited I was getting.

"Well that's pretty?" Katherine said.

I turned and faced her. She cocked her head to the side. "Go away." I ordered.

"Why? So you can be all dolled up and be with your precious Damon?" She stepped forward.

"Don't come near me!" I shouted.

"Damon belongs to me…you're only his second choice." I yelled at her again and pushed her away. I unlocked the dressing room door and ran into Elena who had already changed back to normal clothes. I mistaken her for Katherine and pushed her away.

"Get away from me!"

"Olivia! It's me Elena!" She yelled as she tried to grab my arms and make me look at her. "Olivia snap out of it!"

I stared at her. "Elena?"

"Yea It's me. What happened?"

"I saw Katherine. Elena that spell is still in affect because my humanity is turned on. I don't know how long I can last without losing it." I started to tear up.

She hugged me close. "Damon is going to find away. Just try to relax ok?" She let go and looked at the dress. "By the way I think that dress is perfect." She smiled.

I let out a small laugh. "Thank you."

I slowly went back into the dressing room and no one was in there so I quickly changed out of the dress and back into my regular clothes. I then put the dress on the hanger again and met with Elena at the register to make the purchase.

Damon POV

I was so close to having her it was ridiculous. It was a cruel thing what the spell was doing to her. No matter how hard I would try, we couldn't live happily ever after with that stupid spell intact. What I am about to do is something I would never do in a million years but it was important.

I parked in the driveway of Sheila Bennett. I sighed and got out the car and went up to the door and knocked. I hope she will hear me out.

The door opened and Sheila had a look of disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask for a favor." I replied.

"You don't get any favors." She tried to close the door but I put my foot in the way.

"Please this is important."

"Just like opening the tomb was important?"

"That was a mistake. Trying to find Katherine and open the tomb was a mistake and I know that."

"The mistake was trying to help you in the first place which I had no choice."

"Please…"

"Are you begging?"

"Yes I am begging. "

"What on earth could your favor be that you're practically begging?"

"I made a mistake with Katherine. There is this girl Olivia. She was my long lost love and all that god stuff. I want to be with her but I can't because there is a spell that is haunting her."

"What spell?"

"In 1950 she asked a witch named Michelle Bennett to take her memory of me away only she didn't. Instead she put this curse on her so all she sees is bad memories and the only way she can get rid of them is by shutting her humanity off."

"So because it was a Bennett witch you came to me."

"Look I'm not excited to have to come here for help but this is Olivia. I want to help her."

"Why should I help you?"

I sighed. "You shouldn't have to but I want you to. Olivia means the entire world to me and I was a fool to take this long to realize it."

Sheila looked at me for some time. "She brings out the best in you."

I smiled a little. "I guess she does."

"Wait here."

She closed the door and I could hear her footsteps. I sat on the bench that was in front of her window. I really hope that she was going to help me. She returned with a book.

"I am going to help you even though I shouldn't." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I see a change in you. If she brings this side of you out then I'll help so that you remain this way but so help me if you try anything I will reverse it back and you both can live in misery for the rest of your lives."

"Duly noted."

She flipped through the spell book. And stopped on a page and was reading silently to herself.

"Well?" I asked.

"I can't take away the spell."

"You can't?" I looked down at the ground in defeat.

"I can't take it away but I can create a stronger spell to counter it."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell makes her see bad memories. I can create a spell that will make her see only good."

"That's great! What do I need to do?"

"First I will need something tangible that she can wear at all times. As long as she wears it the spell that Michelle casted won't haunt her."

I thought about it. What could be something that she could wear for the rest of her life? It hit me. I shuffled through my pocket and grabbed my wallet. I opened one of the zippers and pulled out a ring.

"Will this work?" I asked her. She took it and looked at it closely.

"You carry a ring in your wallet?" she asked.

"That was the ring that I was going to use to propose back in 1864. When I decided to go after Olivia I found it in some stuff and I kept it as a reminder of who I was going after."

"That is kind of sweet even for you. It will work. Now the next step is to tell me what memories you want her to have."

I thought long and hard and then I told her. I told her about every memory we have had and all Olivia's dreams. Those are the memories that I want her to have. She said the spell could take some time so she said by tomorrow she would have the ring ready. I thanked her and took my leave.

I went to the boarding house to pick out a suit to wear. I was smiling like an idiot. Stefan came in and noticed.

"You seem really happy." He said.

"I am. Tomorrow will be the day that our lives change forever."

"How is that so?"

"I got the older Bennett witch to help me out. Tomorrow the spell will be taken care of and I can have her back and we can live happily ever after."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yup. I have a plan. I'm going to propose to her."

"That's a big step seeing as you two were recently reunited."

"I've made so many mistakes in my life but I know the biggest one will be if I let her go."

"You really have redeemed yourself Damon."

"Indeed I have."

"Well I wish you luck tomorrow night."

"Thanks brother."

I finished putting my suit together for tomorrow. I was going to sweep her off her feet and she will be mine forever.

Olivia POV

After the dress shop Elena and I went to buy shoes and jewelry to match our dresses. Is it weird I was actually excited for the party? Afterwards we picked up food and went to her place. We sat in the kitchen and we talked and ate. For once in a long time I was actually happy. It was weird to be around someone you think of as a friend and not have any bad thoughts to consume you.

"Elena can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Of course, anything." She replied.

"I just want to thank you for today. Besides that moment in the fitting rooms, today wasn't that bad."

"Well your welcome. Today was really fun. "

"I know that we don't know each other well and you're probably only doing all this because you want to help Stefan, but I really consider you as a friend and I haven't had any of those in a long time."

"I think of you as a friend too." She smiled.

"Stefan is really lucky to have you and by the way, you are so much better than Katherine."

We giggled and kept eating.

"Hey, Olivia?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to sleep over here tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really. We can hang out more and get ready together tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

We finished eating our food then took care of our dishes. I followed her up to her room to hang our stuff somewhere.

"Hey since I picked you up this morning, do you want me to drive you to the boarding house?" She asked me.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just run over grab a few things and be right back."

I left her in her room as I vamped speeded out of her house and in the direction of the boarding house. When I got there I went up to my room and opened my suitcase to grab some pajamas and a set of clothes to be in before the ball. I went into the bathroom to grab my makeup bag and pick out what I needed for tomorrow. I glanced up when I heard a swish sound.

"Hey Damon." I greeted.

"Hey. How was the shopping day?" He asked.

"It was fun."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." I continued to look through my makeup bag without looking back up at him. I knew what would happen if I tried to keep contact with him for too long.

"No visions?" I remained silent. "Olivia?"

"Nope, none at all." I lied and walked passed Damon.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I know you're lying."

I met his gaze. "Well…I didn't want you to worry."

"You can tell me."

I sighed. "It was just one incident today. Elena and I were trying dresses and I saw Katherine again."

"The visions will stop."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me."

I rolled my eyes and packed what I needed into a backpack.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Elena invited me to sleep over at her place tonight."

"Oh a sleep over. You guys going to wear sexy pjs and have a pillow fight? Can I come?" He winked and gave a kinky smile.

"Is that what you think happens at sleep overs?" I smiled.

"Why can't it happen?"

"I'm leaving Damon."

"Wait before you go." I looked back at him and he placed his hands on the sides of my face and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. "Sleep tight Olivia." He whispered then vanished.

If my heart could beat I know that it would be skipping a mile a minute. I looked to my left to see the witch glaring at me.

"I know, I know." I whispered then left back to Elena's house.

I got back to her place. We took turns in the shower and then changed into pajamas. We then went to her living room when Bonnie came over to sleep over as well.

"So you're the famous Olivia that everyone has been talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup that would be me and while I'm here I want to apologize for Damon and what he must have put you through." I told her.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I don't want to have enemies especially with someone who I never asked a favor from. I asked a witch once to help me and that ended up being what is haunting me now. I don't want that on anyone especially Damon no matter where are paths go."

"Wow that is really nice of you. You're a really good person with your humanity on. Why the hell would you want to be with Damon?"

I laughed. "Elena asked the same thing. Believe it or not we have things in common but the parts about us that are so different they complement each other."

"Well as much as I don't like Damon, I wish you both the best."

"Thank you Bonnie."

"So…what will you guys do after tomorrow night when you're back together?" Elena asked.

"That's if we get back together although we were never officially together in the first place." I told her.

"Grams told me that he came by her house today. He does have a plan Olivia." Bonnie assured.

I thought to myself. "If we were able to be together, I guess I would move into the Salvatore home and we would just date." I let out a nervous giggle. "I don't know what I would do. Times are so different now."

"What would you guys have done back in 1864?" Elena asked.

"Well he would be my escort to everything. We would be respectable to society although knowing us two we would sneak a passionate kiss or two when no one was looking. If our marriage wasn't pre-arranged by our parents like most couples, he would go to my father and formally ask permission for my hand in marriage." Just thinking about it made me smile and blush.

"Are you blushing over Damon?" Bonnie laughed.

"No!" I defended.

"Yes you are!" Elena teased. "You love Damon!"

"Fine! I love Damon!" I yelled in defeat.

"You guys do look cute together." Bonnie complimented.

"Thanks but don't tell him that. It will boost his ego and nothing is more annoying than someone with a big ego."

They laughed. We talked and then watched a movie. When it got late we all piled onto Elena's bed and went to sleep. I was on one of the ends sound asleep when I dreamt of Damon and I.

_The setting was back in 1864. I looked around to see I was in the Salvatore home. I looked down to see I was wearing a corset white dress and my hair was in a bun. One of the maids came to me and put the vale on my head and covered my face. "It's time." She said and linked my arm in hers and lead me to the back doors._

"_Time for what?" I asked. _

"_It's your wedding day of course."_

"_Who am I marrying?" I asked in panic. She ignored me but when we got to the beginning of the aisle I could see who I was marrying and my heart skipped a beat. "Damon?"_

_The maid nodded and pushed me to start walking down the aisle. I did so. My pace was a little faster than it should have been but I was just so excited. _

_I stood across from him and stared at his gorgeousness while the guy who was going to join us together spoke. I was so lost in Damon's eyes I didn't realize the man's voice changed into a woman's voice. When I did notice I turned and saw it was the witch. "Anyone object?" _

"_I do!" I looked over to see Katherine in her own wedding dress and with vampire speed she was at Damon's side. _

"_Please…don't do this." I begged. _

_Katherine whispered in Damon's ear and the love in his eyes turned to hate. Katherine and the witch grinned and Damon pulled out a wooden stake. _

"_Damon no…why are you doing this?!" I yelled at the bitches. _

"_Who says you can live happily ever after?" Katherine asked. _

"_If you think you can have the love of your life that easily you're wrong. And look at you making friends. It's pathetic. You don't deserve to be happy." The witch said._

_Damon started walking towards me and I took steps backwards. _

"_You need to go. You need to just shut it off and get out of my life." Damon ordered. _

"_Damon…"_

"_I'm going to finish you off myself." _

_I started to run but he appeared in front of me with his vampire face. _

"_Damon no…" but it was too late. He stabbed me in the heart and I slowly fell to my death._

I screamed myself awake and fell out of bed. Bonnie and Elena woke up startled and looked at me on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

They both looked at me in concern. I stood up. "I'm just going to use the bathroom." I went to the bathroom and shut the door. I know that they have an idea of who the dream was about but if they didn't ask me about it I'll be happy.

We spent majority of the afternoon getting ready. When we were ready we left in Elena's car and to the Lockwood mansion.

All three of us walked together to the entrance.

"Hello Bonnie. Hello Elena. Welcome to the party. Who is this?" Asked the mayor.

"I'm Olivia Branch. I recently came into town." I introduced myself and curtsied.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Please come in and enjoy the party."

I slowly followed the girls inside and sure enough I was able to make it through the front door. It was annoying having to be invited in but it works out for the best going to huge parties like this where everyone was invited. I stood in the middle of the parlor as I looked around at the scenery. It was really pretty in here.

I was so lost that I didn't snap out of it until I felt a hand around my waist. I looked up to see blue eyes looking at me. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you Damon."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

He kept his hand where it was and led me to the mini bar. Great we just got here and we were already starting with simple conversations. He ordered us two scotches and handed one to me.

"Drink up because this will be a long night." He said then drank his down.

"I take it you know from experience?" I asked while I sipped mine.

"Yup. Founders parties am I right?"

"I used to enjoy them and I wasn't even a founder."

"Well you're a girl. You enjoy getting dressed up and escorted."

I scoffed. "Yeah that was it."

I walked away from him and into the room where the majority of people were. I saw Stefan so I went over to greet him. "Hey Stefan."

"Hello Olivia. You look lovely." He greeted back.

"I have your beautiful girlfriend to thank. She wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was perfect."

He smiled. "Well I'll let her know. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I hope so too."

I mingled with some people for a few hours. I danced a little and drank. I kept trying to avoid Damon when I could. It was wrong but that dream really startled me. He actually killed me. I don't think he would do that but I didn't want to risk it. It was then the mayor called everyone into the main room. He gave a speech which I zoned out for most of it then he wanted everyone to do the traditional dance to end the evening. I stood alone awkwardly until Damon approached me and held a hand out. I willingly took it and he lead me to the dance floor.

We faced each other. He placed a hand on my waist and I put a hand on his shoulder. With our free hands we held each other's and then started swaying with the music.

"You've been avoiding me." He said.

"Have i?" I asked playing stupid.

"I sure think so and I want to know why?"

"You can't have all my attention Damon. I was mingling with other people."

"Yeah I saw but you could have given me some attention."

"I'm sorry…but I am dancing with you aren't I?"

"That is true." He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "And I am honored."

I sighed. "You're still the same charming Damon."

"One of my best features." He smirked. I smiled. "So have you thought about staying here?"

My smile dropped and I sighed. "Damon…"

"No don't tell me. I want you to meet me outside by the fountain when this dance finishes." He smiled.

"I…ok." I didn't know what to tell him. We continued dancing in silence and when it finished he led me outside. We both sat down on the fountain and looked at the stars.

I could hear Damon take a deep breath before he started to speak. "All my life as a vampire I never felt so alive." I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something but he shushed me. "Olivia I love you. I had always loved you and I was a fool for not fighting harder for you." He grabbed my hand. "The night that you shut off your humanity I knew that that was the night that I had to try to win you back." He kept holding my hand but he got on the ground and on one knee. "I found out a way we can be together." He smiled wide. "and so will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it out to me.

Words could not describe how happy I was but that happiness soon faded when I saw the witch next to me. "No…" I whispered.

"What?" Damon asked.

I quickly got up and walked away from Damon with tears in my eyes. "Damon I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"You told me to give you until this day to make my decision. You said that you had a plan to stop the spell and this was it? You propose to me?"

"Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I wanted that more than anything but what's the point of trying to have a happy life when that stupid bitch sitting on the fountain is always going to prevent it?"

He looked over but didn't see anyone then back to me. "I did figure it. This ring has a spell to counter the one that is cursing you."

I could hear the laugh snicker. "It's not going to work. Just so you know."

I glared at her than looked back at Damon. I took the ring from him and put it on. I looked back at the witch who just continued to give a sinister smile.

"Well?" Damon asked.

I teared up. "It didn't work Damon."

"But it was supposed to."

"You thought this was going to work? Damon it's a stupid ring!" I started sobbing. "It's a stupid ring to remind me of what I can't have. You want to know my answer? No I won't marry you and no I will not stay Damon it hurts."

"Olivia I…" He stepped forward and his eyes were starting to tear up too.

"No just stop. It hurts too much Damon. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm going back to New York and I'm shutting off my humanity again." He looked at me sadly. I stepped forward and hugged him close. "I'm sorry Damon."

He hugged back. "No I'm sorry. This was my fault from the start and once again I failed you. I'll let you leave and I won't bother you. Just take the ring with you. It was yours to begin with anyway." He kissed my forehead and then vanished.

I cried more than I have ever cried in a long time as I walked off the Lockwood property and into the forest. No matter how much pain I have gone through this hurt the most. Rejecting Damon was the most painful thing in my life.

"You did the right thing." The voice said.

"It's was only right because it was what you wanted." I replied sourly.

"True but now you can just move on like you were supposed to."

"I will never just move on. Turning your humanity off never truly means you moved on."

"Oh what would you know?"

"I know enough. Look at you. You're dead and you're here haunting me. For someone who has their humanity off you sure didn't move on."

"Just shut up and turn it off."

"No."

She glared at me. "I said turn it off."

"No." I said more assertively.

She stood right in front of me and grabbed my neck and pinned me into a tree. "Turn it off!"

"NO!" I choked out. At that moment my ring started to glow brightly and the witch released me. I fell to the ground and heard her scream in pain until she blew up.

"What the hell?" I said and then a swarm of visions appeared in my mind.

_The first set of visions were all childhood memories of Damon and I. It was a touching moment to reminisce on the past. It then shifted to the day of the picnic, except it wasn't him saying that he was going to find a way to change our lives. Instead he proposed and I said yes. It then fast forwarded to us kissing at our wedding. I was crying with joy as I kept watching these visions. From our wedding it shifted to an unfamiliar home on the countryside. We were on the porch greeting Stefan. It was then I noticed that I was holding an infant wrapped in a blanket in my arms and Damon held a toddler in his arms. The visions continued to age what our lives could have been as human and then they stopped. _

I stood up from the ground and looked at the ring. Damon did find a way to stop the spell and it worked. I was so happy I started running out of the forest and to the Salvatore boarding house. I should have believed him. I was so stupid. I barged into the house and ran up the stairs to Damon's room. He was staring out his window with a drink in hand. He turned around to see the mess that I must have looked.

"Olivia…what happened to you?" He asked.

I walked forward and slapped his drink out of his hand. I then grabbed his face and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him hard. He willingly kissed back and then pulled away staring at me in confusion.

"The ring it worked. It really worked. I am so sorry for ever doubting you and pushing you away. I came all the way here so I could finally have what I always wanted but if you don't want me anymore I'll leave." I told him.

He held my face in his hand. "I love you Olivia Branch. I wouldn't be stupid enough to let you go again." He kissed me again and I smiled into it. "So what does that mean for us?"

"Well…I'm going to move in with you and Stefan and yes." I simply told him.

"Yes?" He asked me. I held out my hand to show the ring on my hand and I winked at him.

He hugged me. "I am the happiest guy alive."

I hugged back. "And I am the happiest girl alive."

"Why don't we go downstairs and celebrate?" He started to lead me out but I tighten my grip to get him to stay.

"I have another thing in mind ." I winked.

"Oh…future Mrs. Salvatore." He wiggled his eyebrows pulled me into his arms.

Tonight for the first time in a long time I felt happy and free. I could live a normal life without being afraid and I could live it with the one I love the most, Damon Salvatore. I can't think of a better way to live my eternal life as a vampire.

**~ Well this was fun to write Sorry if this chapter was really long and the ending seemed week but none the less I still think it was perfect ^-^. I thought about writing mini series for these two but meh. I don't know how anyone will feel about it so I'm just throwing the idea out there but I probably won't write anything yet to focus on the other story. Enjoy summer guys! Love yeah 3 ~**


End file.
